Unwanted Love
by skydragonx
Summary: Hayley Sciberras was kidnapped, and nobody even cared. But now she is back, but as a vampire? She only came back for revenge. She never expected that she would fall in love, or that she would find out what she really is. *Follows all S2 episodes* Damon/OC **Note: I gave up on this story, not sure if I'll ever continue it, so if you do read it, please don't expect updates**
1. The Return Part 1

**A/N: **

**This fanfic will take place during the first episode of season 2 (2x01) **

**It will follow the rest of the episodes, ****with added bits which will probably be necessary to my OC.**

**Anyway, I know some people like to imagine OC's as a celebrity or someone they know.**

**While writing this I will be imaging Phoebe Tonkin (Look on my profile for a photo collage****). **

**She just gives me that badass feel that I am hoping my OC will achieve. **

**Plus I've been a fan of Phoebe since H20 hehe.**

**Please R&R. Or feel free to send a P/M. I love to answer them.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries(sadly), I only own Hayley_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - The Return Part 1<strong>

**Hayley's POV**

I gently grasped the door handle and pushed it open, just wide enough for me to squeeze through, then once I was through I shut the door. I leaned back on the door with my hands behind my back on the handle.

I peered across at the blonde, sleeping silently. How could of this happened? Specially to her.. She was the only person who cared about me when I went missing. I let go of the handle and pushed myself forward from the door, although it was forced and began to walk towards my old best friend.

"I'm so sorry Caroline" I whispered, although it was more to myself than Caroline. I was too busy worrying about myself than to think of the danger everyone in Mystic Falls was in. I had always been selfish like that, it was my nature. Nobody deserved to be cared about except a couple of people, specially Caroline. I straightened my black jeans before bending down so I was level with the hospital bed and began stroking my best friends cheek.

My gaze left Caroline face as it travelled to her neck. I froze as she felt two knifes pierce through her gum... Crap. I glanced at Caroline, she was still fast asleep.. Maybe she wouldn't feel it, just one… Taste? No, I couldn't. It was Caroline, The one person who was always there for me, and hopefully still is. She was already on the edge of dying; I didn't want to make it worse. 'I will just feed on a worthless human later' I thought to myself as I bury my fangs away, in hope my hunger would die down. Although it never did.

I stared at Caroline, for what seemed hours.

What if I could fix her, would she get better? Or was Caroline in too much of a state to be fixed. I had to find out. I pulled back my sleeve of my shirt and stared at my wrist. I had never done this before... Bit my own wrist, what If it hurt? Wait.. If I was a vampire would I even feel a thing? Wouldn't in just be a small pierce then I would be fine? I sighed.

I couldn't think about that right now, I just needed Caroline to be alright. But what if the blood passed through her system before it could fully heal her. I shook my head. Positive thoughts only.

I opened my mouth, revealing my two sharp fangs that were so shyly buried under my lips. I wrapped my free hand around my shaking wrist, keeping it in place, and with that I pierced my fangs into my wrist, wincing as a sharp but short pain came across it. I quickly pulled my, now pierced, wrist away from my mouth and held it to Caroline's lips.

"Come on Caroline!" I said in a hushed but hopeful tone, I received some groans from Caroline in return. She wasn't drinking.

I began to stroke the blond's throat, trying to let her relax. She had to drink, she just had to. If Caroline died, I wouldn't even have my own mother. Well if what Katherine said was true, then I wouldn't. But I still had hope that my mother didn't give up on me and leave town. It would be a heartless thing to do.

I was shattered from my thoughts as I felt a small swish across my wrist which seemed like a tongue. I sighed in relief as I saw Caroline's face create a look of disgust, with her eyes still remained closed.

After a few seconds, I pulled away wrist wrist, knowing that I gave Caroline enough blood. I peered at my wrist which seemed to heal quickly. I then pulled my sleeve back down to cover my now, unharmed, wrist.

"W-Who's there?" I froze, I knew that was Caroline's voice. It had that sweet yet powerful tone to it. I couldn't let her know I'm back, especially now that I just shoved blood down the poor girl's throat. A lot of questions would need to be answered and honestly, I couldn't be bothered with them.

I glanced at Caroline, who's eyes were now struggling to open from her deep slumber.

I began to walk silently to the door, trying to cover the sound of my heels clanking onto the floor. "I can hear someone here.. Who's t-there?" Damn it, I seriously couldn't get a hang of this whole silent vampire walking thing. I looked around the room for a distraction.. Anything. My eyes found a vase that was about the size of an average bedside lamp. I pushed the vase off the table it was located on, causing a massive smash to echo into the room. I quickly ran towards the door, as the sound banged off the walls covering the sound of my feet. I was sure I just left a confused and scared Caroline scanning the room with her, now open, eyes. How making a louder noise than my feet helped my escape.. I didn't know.

* * *

><p>I straightened my dark red top and pulled my leather jacket over to cover my bust and with that I began to walk down the hospital corridor scanning the place for anyone I knew before trying to make a clean escape.<p>

"How's Caroline?" I froze as she heard Katherine's voice.

I peered round the corner of where the voice was located to see Katherine.. No Elena? Ugh I couldn't tell the difference. It looked like Elena, Katherine would never wear clothes like Elena, even if she was acting like her. My gaze left Elena and fell upon a tall man. He looked about in his early 20's. He was gorgeous, with raven black hair and blue eyes. It wasn't every day you came across a man with such beauty. I was seriously about to melt into a puddle on the polished hospital floor, but I remained my position. I knew handsome men were always players. I wasn't one of those pathetic girls who never listened to their mothers words of warning.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Elena's voice again.

"Is there something that we can do? Like a spell?" Elena said, looking at Bonnie.

Of course, Bonnie is a witch now. Duh. A lot had changed since I went missing, I was just glad that Katherine kept me up to date on it all.

A small part of my heart ached as I could see that Elena and Bonnie still didn't care that I was missing, hardly anyone did. I had no idea why, it wasn't like I was THAT much of a bitch. I deserved at least some love off of people. Oh well, I would throw it back it their faces when I appear in front of them, ready to unleash my fangs into their necks. I wonder what Witch blood would taste like? I smacked myself gently on the head as I realised I had zoned out of their Conversation. I saw Bonnie walking away from Elena and the tall man, I finally tuned back into their conversation. I'm a nosey person.

"Really? Earlier on the porch, we were talking, exposed our feelings, come on, we kissed Elena" Said the handsome man. I tried to hold back a laugh. He looked like such a player, but inside he was worried about one little kiss, with the sensitive little Elena. Pathetic.

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." Elena answered, clearly her anger was growing.. 'Damon?' I thought… He was the guy who was head over heels in love with Katherine. Or was he? Katherine always lied, I never knew when to trust her.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" Said Elena's aunt as she joined the conversation.

"Where have you been?" Questioned a confused Elena.

"At the fire department, I deferred a report. I told you earlier." I burst out laughing, earning a few glances from people around, although it wasn't loud enough for Elena, Jenna or even Damon to hear. How stupid can these people get? It obviously wasn't Elena.

"No you didn't!" Elena's anger was about to overflow, as she answered Jenna.

"Yes, I did"

"No.. Jenna, you didn't" I said, before Elena, causing all three of them to turn to face me. I tried to do one of those hot poses, where a fan would be located to blow my hair everywhere. But it didn't work. From my lack of sleep, I looked like Jocelyn Wildenstein. Guess I'll just stick to my dramatic swagger walk and pouty lips.

"Hayley? Hayley Sciberras" Screamed Jenna as she ran towards me opening her arms for a well needed hug. I just pushed her arms out the way, not in the mood to catch up with any of _these_ people. Don't get me wrong, I love Jenna. But she's one of those cheery people that after a while I want to kick in the face.

"It wasn't Elena, It was Katherine." Elena and Damon's eyes widened, due to the shock of it being Katherine or the shock that I even knew about her, nobody could tell. Jenna's eyes just showed confusion. Poor soul.

"Uhhh. who's Katherine?" Muttered Jenna hoping for a clear answer. Elena began to mumble trying to think of what to say, before I interrupted her, again.

"Ah. So little miss princess over here didn't tell her precious Auntie? How thoughtful of you Elena, always thinking of others." I said in a harsh tone as I clasped my hands together. Elena's eyes stayed wide as Damon's began to look me up and down. It was one of those looks that he was admiring my beauty or killing me with his glare. I'm going to choose the second option since I think I still looked like Jocelyn Wildenstein. Plus he was so in love with Elena I don't even think he would give another girl a look.

"Jenna, leave please! Go see John" Said Elena, shaking her words out of her small mouth. I just let the smirk widen on my tanned face. This was going to get good. Jenna nodded, not wanting to question anyone any further, she smiled lightly at me, which I hestitated in returning, but my face broke into a small smile anyway. Jenna turned on her heel to walk down the corridor. She would probably make sure to question Elena on what she _ wasn't_ telling her later.

* * *

><p>Damon checked the halls for anyone besides us three, the halls came out clear of any unwanted humans around. With that he grabbed my throat with one hand and slammed me against the wall. It wasn't as strong as a grip a vampire could have, he was probably trying to not let out that he was one. My smirk refused to vanish as I looked up at Damon with my big brown eyes.<p>

"What do you want with Elena?" Damon yelled into my ears. I winced a tad, it was like a crow screeching. Not a pleasant sound. Elena just stood behind Damon shuffling her feet nervously.

"Just like Katherine.. Aren't you Elena?" I looked over at her as the words left my mouth. Her head rised to look at me. "Not wanting one, but two brothers.. Why don't you take Damon, and I take Stefan? Katherine always said Stefan was the better one." Damon's grip tightened as he heard the words leave my mouth. "I beg to differ though, neither of you are good." I spat, feeling no remorse for the hateful words.

"I will kill you! Trust me I won't hesitate" Damon glared into my eyes as he tried to cover the flash of hurt. Is he seriously hurt over that? I would at least think he would be over Katherine by now.

"You seriously underestimate people, Damon." I said softly, he rose an eyebrow in return. I quickly grabbed Damon's wrist, and with my other hand grabbed a pen located on the desk beside me. It must of been left by a visitor of something. I peeled Damon's wrist away from my neck, causing him to lose his grip on me, and I stabbed the pen right into his stomach. Damon doubled over as the sharp pain went through his stomach.

Elena let a short gasp escape her mouth as she saw me kick Damon to the ground and walk away. Damon pulled the pen out of his stomach and used his vampire speed to appear in front of me. I sighed in annoyance, when would this guy just give up.

"What are you?" He asked knowing that my strength wasn't capable of a humans. I stopped in my tracks and turned to my side, leaning against a wall while facing Damon. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Hmm I don't know. A bitch? No.. Wait" I raised one finger in the air, as if an idea popped into my head "..A vampire?" By then Elena had caught up in time to hear my statement.

"Y-you're a V-vampire?" Stuttered Elena, shock appeared over her face as she tried to calm her nerves of being around me.

"Thanks to Stefan." I spat, giving glances towards Damon and Elena as they looked to each other in confusion. I turned on her heel and continued walking out the hospital. I hadn't planned to run into anyone, or even let people know I was back. I just wanted to escape from Elena's hateful glare before it burned a hole through my head. I looked over my shoulder to see that Damon was looking at me with confused eyes.

* * *

><p>I sighed loudly as I sat on the bench outside the hospital doors.<p>

I couldn't be bothered with any reunions where the other person was actually dreading the fact that I was back. I could see it in Elena's eyes, the pure hatred. It pained me to see it, but I told myself not to care. Why should I?

It was Stefan's fault that I am a vampire. I was only back in town to blame him. Show him what he done to me, but I wouldn't be able to shove it in his face. It would be too confusing, everything would become a mess. I would just blame him, make him think about what he done. He didn't know, but it was time he used that brain of his.

I sighed again, throwing my head backwards. I ran her fingers through my hair, trying to calm myself down.

_Tackle one thing at a time._

'Yes, do that' I thought. First on my list was to make sure Caroline was okay. I should probably check in the morning. Then I would confront Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, please review and alert. ****It means alot. **

**I promise that I have a lot planned for season 2, ****and even 3(if my written season 2 is successful).**

**What do you guys think Stefan done? Do you think he knows he caused it?**


	2. The Return Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries(sadly), I only own Hayley_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two – The Return Part 2<strong>

I sat on the bench outside the hospital, I had been there all night, waiting for the courage to step in. I refused to enter though, I couldn't face the pain of knowing if my blood healed Caroline. What if it never? Caroline could still be dying and I couldn't bare the thought of losing her, especially since my mother was now gone. I don't know what happened to her, when I was missing my mother was here, in Mystic Falls, but now she was.. Gone.

The thought of her mother ledmy eyes to my ring. My mother was never a vampire, not that I knew anyway, but it still left me wondering why she would always wear a daylight ring. The ring resembled a man's ring more than a woman's. I always thought it would have been my fathers, but my mother never did spill her secrets. I pulled a strand piece of my chocolate brown hair and tucked my behind her ear.

**Flashback (1 year ago) - 3rd Person**

_Hayley sat down at the dining table, Julia, her mother had her laptop out. It seemed like she was doing some extra work. The brunette glanced at her Mother's hand, where of course, that chunky old ring was. She scrunched her nose in disgust._

"_Mother, why do you always insist on wearing that ring?" Hayley muttered, trying not to sound too rude, but failing._

"_It's special to me. Like you" Julia said, with a small smile, she was hoping that would be the last of her questions._

"_Was it Father's?" Hayley questioned, knowing that this would pull a heart string on her mother, but didn't care._

_Julia sighed. _"_No. Now will you stop pestering me." Julia snapped, tears forming in her eyes. Hayley's expression softened and she looked up from the ring to her Mother's eyes._

"_Please don't cry, I'm sorry" mumbled Hayley, as she opened her arms up. Julia fell into her arms, refusing to let a tear stream down her face. Hayley remained still, no expression was on her face. She was never good with the comforting thing, not even with her own Mother._

_Juila rose up, wiped her eyes in case of any leaked tears and sniffed. She pulled the ring off her hand and lay it in her daughter's hand._

"_I've had my time with it, it wasn't in memory of anyone, so drop that thought. Just wear it."_

_Hayley nodded, not wanting to argue with her mother. She picked the ring up with her thumb and index finger and twirled it in half circles, letting the light shine off the stone inside it. Her mother raised an eyebrow due to her actions, Hayley noticed her mother's curiosity and slide the ring onto her finger, not wanting to be questioned. _

_Julia gave her a small smile, which her daughter returned._

**Present Day - Hayley's POV.**

I sighed loudly. Stupid Mother. Leaving me all alone, I bet she never even tried to look for me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly looked up from the ring to see a chocolate skinned girl dragging her feet into the hospital. I wondered if Elena had told Bonnie that I was now back and a vampire. Only one way to find out. I pushed herself off of the bench, straightened my clothes that I was still wearing from the night before and began to walk towards the doors of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"You've been here all night?" Bonnie asked. I stopped in her tracks, and peered round the corner of the wall down the corridor Bonnie was in. Bonnie's back was facing me, so she couldn't of known I was here. Maybe she sensed me?<p>

"Me?" I questioned, my index finger pointing towards myself.

I kept peering round the corner until I saw Bonnie turning towards me. Curious of who had just spoken. As Bonnie was turning I got a quick glance of someone who was in front of Bonnie, a tall blonde man, Matt. I quickly turned around the corner, my back facing the wall. My mouth made a big O shape as I realised what I had just done. Bonnie's figure must of been blocking Matt's. I let my face hit my palm as I realised I was nearly caught. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yeah, with the sheriff." Matt answered ignoring the intrusion to their conversation, I heard the light sounds of Matt's feet shuffling. I still remained against the wall, as I continued to listen to their conversation.

"No one else?" Asked Bonnie, with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Stefan's brother, Damon, stopped by late last night" Matt said, while I rose an eyebrow. What was he doing here? Katherine never mentioned him and Caroline having a special relationship, only that he was toying with her for a while. Which of course, I was pissed off with.

I pushed myself off the wall, ready to make my appearance I wanted Bonnie to know I was back. Even if that meant her hating me even more. I let out a breathe she didn't even know I was holding and began to walk down the corridor, coming into view of Matt's eyes.

He stood still, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. I could see it in his eyes.

I was right in front of him. I didn't know if he would be happy or disappointed. We had always been friendly to each other, not exactly friends though. But close enough to have the odd chat in English.

I smiled as I saw Matt's eyes widen, I couldn't help but giggle a bit. He was such nice boy, I really didn't understand why Elena broke up with him. But I knew Elena was horrible at making decisions, so I let the thought slide.

"Hello Matt" I grinned as he returned the smile. Bonnie turned around fully, shock filling her eyes, as she saw me standing in front of her. "Bonnie." I said bluntly.

Bonnie just nodded in acknowledgement, making sure to not show any emotions. I sighed, of course, she didn't even care where I had been.

"Hayley? Where have you been?" Aha, see that is a man who cares! "You went missing like months ago, there were missing signs all over town." Asked a worried Matt, as his tone became more serious by the second.

"It's a long story, one I can tell another time" I smiled.

"Of course, long story my ass. You probably just left for some attention." Insisted Bonnie, confident with her statement.

"Yes. That's what I done Bonnie, I left town for like 3 months just to get some attention." I said, with full sarcasm. "I'm sorry, but even I wouldn't stoop that low." I smirked at Bonnie who just glared.

I shoved past Bonnie into Caroline's hospital room, leaving the witch stunned at the sudden touch. I decided to ignore it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's POV<strong>

It was almost an evil touch, one I had felt before. With Damon and Stefan. I glared towards the hospital room. Hayley was a vampire, I was sure of it. I glanced at Matt who was now following Hayley into the room. I moved my right foot forward, following them. But I stopped in my tracks, Hayley would never hurt Matt right? Or Caroline.

I could trust Hayley with them both, maybe. Although she was a mean bitch and just nasty in general. She would never think of hurting Caroline or even Matt. I was sure of it.

I quickly took a glance into the room to see the three of them hugging. I went through the thought of going in to see how Caroline was but I decided against it. I didn't want to upset her by getting into another arguement with Hayley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV<strong>

"Careful, still a bit sore." Muttered Caroline.

"Oh sorry" Ibsighed, as I let my arms drop from Caroline's neck. I was just too happy, my blood had healed my best friend, it was an amazing feeling. I felt my stomach tighten seeing the blond smile at me and Matt. It was just so nice to see her cheerful specially after all this time. It had only been a couple of months, but it didn't matter. It was still great to finally be reunited again.

"It's okay, but they say I'm healing very quickly!" Smiled Caroline, obviously very happy of the news.

"My turn" Matt said as he leaned in to kiss Caroline, she happily agreed and their lips pecked for a moment until they pulled apart. My mouth dropped.

"You two are together? Since when?" I mumbled, a little jealous. I had always liked Matt a little more than a friend. It was more of a petty crush though. Where you didn't actually want to date the guy, you just saw him more than a friend.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is where you've been! You just went missing, did you leave? Did you not like me being your best friend? Is that it? You should of said. Shouldn't she have Matt?" Words were flying out of Caroline's mouth, as I just nodded along trying to comprehend what she was saying, smiling a little at her.

"None of that matters at this moment, what matters is that I'm back and you're okay." I pulled Caroline into another hug while Matt joined in, we all smiled at each other, while Caroline occasionally winced at the pain of our arms around her body. I loosened my hug a little, in fear she was hurting her, even if my blood did heal her, she was still sensitive.

* * *

><p>Matt had left the hospital a while ago, while I wandered around, scuffing my heels across the ground. I was seriously thinking that I actually lived in that hospital.<p>

I sniffed the air, fresh blood. But where? I wasn't hungry, since late last night I got a bite out of a human wandering around the hospital, I wasn't even hungry then, I just drank from the person in fear of dying. I'm stupid, I know.

But this smell was different, it wasn't a human smell. It was a vampires? I rose an eyebrow. I wasn't sure what vampire blood smelt like, I only got a quick sniff of my own, but not enough to identify the smell.

I began to follow the smell until I came outside a room. I peered in and saw a young man, about my age slumped over a patient. The man's wrist was glued to the patients mouth. I giggled. How sly of this stupid vampire. He would have been easily noticed by a human. He was just lucky it was me who caught him, not actually a human.

"You know, with my blood in your system all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena doesn't want you here. You've got 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or I swear to god, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do" Said the young man. I thought over his words. Elena? Ugh not that girl again. This had to be Stefan, he was the only other vampire Elena knew, from Katherine's information anyway.

Stefan released his grip on the patient and dropped his wrist from his mouth. "The clock starts now". Stefan began to walk out the room, I stepped back trying to remain unnoticed to him. He turned out the room and walked in the opposite direction of where I was standing. A wide smirk flew upon my face.

* * *

><p>Stefan stormed out the hospital, oblivious to the fact he was being watched.<p>

I became a fast vibrating blur of motion, trying to catch his attention. I ran right behind him and resulted to hiding behind a tree after the breeze of wind that I created hit him. Stefan froze in the spot, his head glanced from side to side. He looked behind him to see nothing there. He sighed a breathe of relief. I quickly ran behind him so that when he continued walking he would go right into me.

"Ouch, watch it" I stated in small but fierce voice. Stefan stumbled back after he bumped into me. I watched as he turned his head to the side in confusion. He obviously somehow recognized me. But maybe not enough to realise who I am.

"Oh sorry, I thought I saw something, so I had my head turned" He nodded his head, as an additional sorry, and began walking around me.

"You know, I really enjoyed what you done back there." Stefan turned around, trying to hide the shock. I just smirked, knowing he knew what I meant. "The whole threaten to kill someone thing. I had thought of that before. But threatening to make them become a vampire, even better. Maybe I should try that with Elena sometime" My smirk widened as Stefan's eyes done the same.

"What do you want with her?" Questioned Stefan, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Oh I don't know, revenge. Mostly on you, not her or Damon. You were too smitten with her to realise anything. Shocking really, I didn't expect you to be the guy who would replace someone. Katherine wasn't exactly happy with that"

Stefan's eyebrows rose in confusion, he studied my face, for some sort of recognition. "Hayley.." He looked as if he was going to say something else but I interupted him before he could do so.

"Bingo. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand hoping for Stefan to take it. He hesitated but shook it anyway. I could tell from his face that he couldn't feel any pulse from my thumb that was on his hand.

"Vampire?" Stefan questioned, not afraid of letting out the secret as I obviously already knew.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'. I smirked slightly and also glared into his eyes, "And… Guess who's fault it is? I really don't like playing the blame game. But I'm just so pissed that I need to."

"Mine? You said you wanted Revenge.. Was it my fault?"

"Isn't someone on the roll today." I smiled at him, which looked more evil than friendly.

"What did I do?" Questioned Stefan

"Time will tell Stefan, time will tell. Katherine always did tell how impatient you were. I seriously don't understand why she told me everything about you Salvatore Brothers. It just made everything worse for you two" And with that I turned and began walking down the street.

"K-Katherine? What do you know about her? What does she want?" Demanded Stefan, I kept on walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So what do you guys think Stefan did? Was he in one of his ripper moments? **

**Feel free to leave a review with your ideas.**


	3. The Return Part 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries(sadly), I only own Hayley._

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Return – Part 3<span>**

**Stefan's POV**

"K-Katherine? What do you know about her? What does she want?" I demanded, Hayley kept on walking. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get any more out of her.

"Stefan?" Chirped a small voice. I turned my attention to the source, my girlfriend, who was now looking down the street Hayley disappeared into. I doubt she saw her though, Hayley was long gone. "I waited for you at the front entrance, where did you go?"

"Oh? I thought you would be outside, sorry." I smiled, although my eyes didn't portray the happiness that my smile did. Elena nodded.

I hesitated for a moment, wondering how to come around the topic. "Uh Elena?" I didn't wait for a response. "What's the deal with that Hayley girl?" I said sweetly, in case she was sensitive of the subject.

"Ughh. Her." Grimaced Elena, clearly not sensitive of the subject. She sighed, as if preparing herself for a long story. It probably was one.

"Hayley is a lot like Caroline. Even Katherine, in some ways. She was a complete bitch." Elena spat the last word out, as if it were poison to her. "She was like Caroline's leader. Caroline would follow her trail in hope for her approval. They looked at each other as best friends. While everyone else could see that Hayley was just using her. Hayley is what made Caroline to be the bitch she is."

"But when she went missing, not even Caroline cared?" I said softly, trying not to butt in too much. I knew Hayley cared about Caroline, explains why she was at the hospital in the first place. She wouldn't of came just to talk to me.

"Of course she cared, but what was one girl meant to do. The police looked for her, so did her mother. But there was no signs, no leads. To be honest, she probably just left town, I was kind of glad when they couldn't find her." My eyes widened at her harsh words. I never experienced Elena acting like this. "I know Stefan, I know." Elena continued, reading my thoughts. "It's just she makes me so mad."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for bringing it up. But what I don't understand is that why you dislike her so much?"

Elena sighed, knowing she had to tell me. She took a deep breath and began.

**Flashback (3rd person)**

_Elena cried into Bonnie's chest, like there was no tomorrow. Her parent's were gone... Why wasn't she? She was in that car accident as well, why didn't god take her away from this world like her parents. It would hurt much less that way._

_Bonnie began to pat Elena's back whispering soothing words to her. "It's okay, we're here for you, right Hayley?" Bonnie rose her head from Elena and stared at the brunette that was casually leaning against the sofa._

_Hayley snorted from laughter, a bad habit of hers. "Who cares?" Those two simple words, that came from her mouth, ruined everything._

_"What.." Spat Bonnie, rising from the sofa, "Did.. You.. Just say?" Each word was more intense than the other._

_Hayley pushed herself from the couch and stood upright. "I said.. Who cares?" Elena felt a sharp pain in her chest from her 'friends' harsh words. "My dad's dead and you don't see me crying about it, do you?" Hayley smirked, thinking she had won this battle._

_"Not every thing's about you Hayley" Bonnie glanced at Elena, who had now resulted in hugging a cushion for comfort. "Elena has JUST lost her parents, who she has had for all her life. She needs to cry! This is the only way she can feel better, to let it all out. You're dad died, like a month after you were born. You didn't even know him"_

_Hayley snorted. Again._

_"Look here, I don't care what you say, I just think it's useless to be sitting crying about it. I lived my whole life without my dad, and now you want me to feel sympathy for someone else?" Hayley drew her attention away from Bonnie and glared at Elena "Why don't you go find some new parent's, I'm sure that will cheer you up. Oh wait, you can't get new parents, just like how I can't get a new dad."_

_Hayley grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, causing Bonnie to have to dodge it. She stomped across to the door and walked straight out, leaving Bonnie and a hysterical Elena to watch their 'friend' take her dramatic escape._

_"I... HATE HER" screamed Elena, throwing the cushion she was cuddling across the room. Bonnie ran to Elena's side, rubbing her back._

_"Shh, I know. I know." Bonnie whispered._

_"When did she become such a b-bitch!" Elena let more tears fall, the hurt of her parents death and the betrayal of Hayley was just too much. What kind of person would say that to someone who's in a position like Elena?_

_"She has always been a bitch, we just never realized. But, it's okay now, you have me. Hayley can fuck off back to Caroline for all we care" Bonnie smiled a bit, due to the thought of Hayley being out of her life, but then quickly snapped back into reality, she continued rubbing Elena's back._

_Hayley would never be forgiven for such a horrible thing._

**Present – Stefan's POV.**

Elena wiped a small tear from her eye, as I pulled her into a hug.

I drew little patterns with his finger into her back, trying to soothe her emotional pain. Did it work? No. Her tears began to fall from her face, she tried to keep a strong face, but I could tell she hated Hayley, she really did. But a part of me kept thinking that Hayley wasn't just mean. But that she had some real emotional damage. Maybe something happened to her family, besides her Father dieing.

"I remember her." I stated, suddenly realising where I recognized her from. I started pulling away from our hug. "When I was watching you after the car crash." I said the last two words, gently, trying not to trigger any more tears. "I was watching you to make sure you weren't Katherine, she was always with you. Bonnie and Caroline too."

Elena sniffed, finally pulling herself together. "Yeah we kind of had to put up with her and Caroline. Even though they were friends, they were still lonely, and came to me and Bonnie."

"When she went missing.." I continued, not really listening to Elena's response. "I had a feeling, that I had to do something about it. But nobody cared.. Everyone just assumed she left town, like you said." I glanced at Elena, hoping for approval to continue, she just nodded. "Plus, I never even knew her, so I just ignored it. Hoping the police would find her. I felt guilty. Heck. I still feel guilty, now she's back as a vampire" I sighed, knowing ranting would do him no good.

Elena stepped forward, closing the small space between us, and cupped my cheek. "This is not your fault! Knowing Hayley she probably had some one night stand with a random guy. He turned out to be a vamp and BAM she was on her knees begging for him to turn her." Elena giggled slightly, while I stared at the ground.

I hated this feeling. Guilt. It was one of the worst things I've experienced, the feeling that I could of done something, but I didn't. I should of looked for her, I should of taken more notice to the fact she just disappeared. I felt like it was all my fault, although I never really done anything wrong. Deep down I knew it had something to do with me.

Elena, noticing my silence, continued to talk "Oh, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwood's" Elena paused, looking for my full attention, which she soon got. "How did you leave him there, John?"

I blinked, repeating the question in my head "Oh, I asked him to leave town."

Elena glared at me in disbelief, although I could see in her eyes she was grateful. "Asked? You threatened him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I threatened him." I Said in a small voice, a tad worried for her reaction.

"Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life, or Jeremy's life." Elena sighed.

"I know" I said before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV<strong>

I let my natural curly brown hair cover my face slightly as I leaned against my car. I was watching the humans enter the Lockwood mansion. My eyes descended from the mansion to my body. My clothes were covered in blood, from my last meal. I bolted up, searching for someone with nice clothes. I wouldn't have time to go shopping, so it was either go in naked, or steal clothes. I was beginning to consider the naked choice as I saw nobody with nice clothes.

My head snapped in the direction of a pretty blond. I observed her outfit. Perfect.

I made my way over to her, she wasn't that far away, only about 4 metres. The blond froze in position as my hand slapped over her mouth, causing her screams to be muffled. I turned around and became a fast vibrating blur of motion as I quickly ran towards a patch of trees, they were small enough for the leaves to cover people who were standing among them.

She whimpered as I flung her body onto the ground carelessly. I turned away from her scanning the route we came from in case anyway had any suspicions of what had happened. I smiled lightly as I concluded that we weren't followed nor noticed.

A small gasp escaped the humans mouth.

I turned around slowly as I brought my attention to her. Her eyes were roaming my body, noticing the blood covered clothes. I didn't understand how they are covered in so much blood. It looked like someone threw up blood on me.

"Ahh. So you've noticed my little problem, I'm covered in blood so I'm in need of a change of clothing" I smirked.

The human, quite the talker, decided to speak up. "Why can't you just go back to your house?" Anyone would call her confident for defending herself and talking back to the big old bully. But I could see the fear in her eyes as they darted around my body franticly.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." I wagged my finger in the air "Baby steps, plus I doubt I'll be able to get in." My eyes flashed of danger, as a small, but evil smile flew upon my oval face. "Now. Would you ever be so kind to strip down to your underwear. I really am in need of some clothes."

The blond laughed "Seriously? Do you think I'm just go-" She was cut off by my two hands that gripped the side of her face.

"You have till 3, to have your clothes off, or I shall snap your neck!" The blond whimpered in pain as she felt my hands start to crush her face. I let go roughly and then turned around and walked a few steps away, giving the girl some privacy to change. "Don't worry, I won't peak."

"1..." I began to hear the pretty human rush to peel her clothes off. "2... I'm going very slow for you, so you better count yourself lucky" She gathered her clothes and tapped my shoulder, I turned around before she gave them to me. "Ahh. Thank you." The blond sighed in relief "But.. Sadly, you still have to die."

"N-no please don't!"

"Begging will get you nowhere. I learned that the hard way" and with that I snapped the blond's neck. Her body crippled to the ground, her hair covering her, now pale, face.

I started to remove my trousers. "I'll come back for you later Blondie, perhaps you shall be my dinner." I stated, while attempting to squirm into the blond's black skinny jeans. Perfect fit. I then slid into the dark red top, which hugged my natural curves easily. I left my 5 inch black high heel boots on, knowing they would look better than those cheap trainers the human was wearing.

I paused, knowing something was missing.. "Ah my Jacket" I said quietly as I noticed it lying on the ground from when I discarded my bloody clothing. I picked it up and inspected the leather jacket for any blood. Any of the few drops I found, were quickly removed with a swish of my tongue. I then slid into the jacket, feeling the warmth of it almost immediately.

I took one last look at the half naked dead blond lying on the forest floor, I was going through the decision of burying her body now, or later after I drink from her. I decided later, nobody really came into these woods. Well it wouldn't even be considered woods, it was only like 15 or 20 trees closely jammed together. I began to run back to the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

><p>I walked up the steps to the mansion doors, I saw Tyler greeting some girls who were dressed in black dresses that barely covered his bum. I sighed. Girls are so slutty, they are just screaming that they want to get laid. Then when they get the offer, they cower back stating they are a angel virgin. Luckily I'm not a virgin, I lost it with Tyler when I was only 14. I looked up at him to see he was now staring at the girl's asses while they walked into the house. Typical Tyler.<p>

"Tyler." I stated as I made my way to the door.

He sighed, already knowing who it was. Nobody could mistaken my voice. It had that kind of roughness to it which made it sound like I had been smoking most of my life. I haven't smoked a full cigarette in my life though.

Tyler turned around to face me "Hayley"

I smirked at him while he just glared "Ah. Still crying over that stupid break up of ours? We were so in love, babe" I said sarcastically.

"Uh. No. I'm upset over my fathers death. Not everything is about you." Tyler frowned, I smiled the tiniest bit, although it wasn't noticeable.

"I refuse to believe that, he's a dick." I laughed. Tyler bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile. I could see the edge of his lips curving though. Good I still can make him smile. At least I haven't lost my sense of humor, losing my virginity is enough.

"I missed you.." He said truthfully. I sighed, he had always attached himself to me, I wouldn't say I didn't like it. I love getting the attention. Everyone does, even secretly. Like Elena. But the type of attention Tyler gave me was more obsession. We dated from the age of 13 to 17, and I didn't feel real love for him. I thought I did but now that I look back I know I didn't.

"Too bad, I didn't miss you" I smirked, Tyler just laughed. He had gotten used to my foul personality. Wait.. Why did he love me again?

I took a step forward, about to enter the house. But I stopped short before the invisible barrier could shield me off from entering the house. "Tyler, honey" I began "Would you ever be so kind to let me in?" I asked in a fake posh accent, earning a small laugh from him.

"Well, my lady" I grimaced at him calling me his lady "what do I own the honor of you being here anyway?"

"Huh?"

"We both know you're not here because of my father? So then why?" Tyler smiled, thinking he already knew the answer "Oh and come in"

Confusion began to spread my face. Why was I hear? I didn't care about Tyler's Dad. And I wasn't here for Tyler, I hate comforting people. I had no where else to go, I heard about this funeral from some locals and decided to come. I don't think I had any real reason.

I shook my head from the thought as my smirk widened, I stepped into the house, glancing from side to side. I then noticed Tyler looking intensely at me. "Oh, the alcohol." I stated simply. Tyler's smile left his face and I took off into a room but not before patting my hand onto his chest, as if pitying him.

* * *

><p>"One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out" I raised an eyebrow at hearing the chocolate brown skinned girl's voice. I silently walked in to the room and identified Bonnie and Damon that were having the conversation. I quickly grabbed a piece of fruit before turning back around, my back facing away from them so they couldn't recognize me.<p>

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brood. You're starting to believe your own press." Stated Damon, bluntly. I froze... trying to hear them talking, but all she could hear was grunts. Confused I turned round to see Damon clutching his head, making a disturbing sex face. Oh. Never mind, Bonnie was using her awesome powers to give him one of those headaches. I really don't know what they are to be honest.

"You were saying?" said Bonnie coldly, before exiting the room. Way to go Bonnie, I may hate the girl, but damn she's got a fierce attitude from when I last saw her. I then glanced at Damon, who was recovering from the witch mind attack.

"1 point for the Witch, 0 points for the Pathetic Vampire" I said playfully, pretending to add their scores to a board in the air.

Damon glared at me. "Shut up newbie."

"Newbie? That the best you've got? Now I thought you were the smart ass vampire, who's only way of getting out of emotional situations is to be a.. Well ass. Am I wrong?" I said leaning against the dining table.

"You think now that you are a vampire, you can take on anyone. Right?" Said Damon with a disturbing roughness to his voice. I nodded, smiling "Well. Wrong." He grabbed me by the throat, making it hard for me to talk. His grip began to tighten.

"You.. Can't. Kill me" I breathed struggling to talk. "I. Know.. Katherine" I smirked. Damon's grip began to loosen a bit.

"That bitch?" Spat Damon. His hopes rising a bit, from the mention of her name

"She.. Didn't.. Love you" My smirk widened at the thought of Damon's dead heart breaking. His grip began to become tighter again. He slammed me backwards onto the dining table, his body in between my leg, as I was sprawled across the table.

I laughed bitterly as I felt my ability to talk properly. "Sexy" I stated. "Slamming me onto the table, when anyone could walk in any moment." I quirked my eyebrow teasingly, while his eyebrow rose in confusion. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Damon then glanced downwards to see what position we were in. His eyes widened as he saw where he was standing and how close his lips were to mine. Although I wasn't really bothered by it. And no, not because I find him attractive(Which he is). But because I just don't get annoyed when people invade my personal space.

Damon grimaced while jolting back. "You're sexy, but no." He laughed.

"Calm down. No need to confess." I said while sitting up from my position on the table. "I was only joking, you love _Elena_"

Damon's expression began to darken. "How are you so sure I love Elena?"

"The look in your eyes." I sighed, it was obvious. "When I mentioned Elena, you're eyes lit up."

"Well, you're wrong." He spat.

I was about to say something but stopped when I saw people entering the room. I quickly rose from the table ready to leave the room, not wanting to be seen with Damon but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to meet Damon's piercing blue eyes. His hand left my shoulder and made it's way to my face. I froze in position, it looked as if he was going to tuck hair behind my ear in one of those loving ways. I scrunched my face up followed by my eyes, as if I was scared. But I just didn't know what to do. I felt a small tug at my hair so I opened my eyes.

I was met with a piece of lettuce placed between Damon's fingers. "Don't want to look stupid by walking around with food in your hair, do you?" He said, smirking. I sighed in relief and took the lettuce out of his hands and smiled gratefully. It must have gotten in my hair when he slammed me onto the dining table. I threw the piece of lettuce on the floor and nodded a goodbye to Damon.

I hated the thought of Damon. He was horrible and just mean in general. I know I am mean as well, but I could never have feelings for him. I don't even like him as a friend. So I'm glad he didn't do something romantic. That would just be some awkward shit.

* * *

><p>I wandered around the house, bored. Honestly you would think the Mayor's funeral would at least be fun. It was a celebration for goodness sake. Well... It was a celebration for most of the town.<p>

My eyes landed on Matt, who were accompanied by Stefan and Elena. Ew. Why was he with them? Bad Matty.

I began to walk towards them with a slight skip in my steps. I froze. My eyes scanned Elena's outfit. Heels, skinny jeans? I observed more closely. Elena's hand was on her hip, her butt sticking out. Slut. And her head was tilted slightly... Katherine.

She couldn't know I was alive so I quickly walked into the hall and hid behind the wall, with my head peering into the room so I still had my eyes on them. I began to listen to their conversation.

"Her recovery was practically miraculous" I came to the conclusion they were talking about Caroline "You must be so relieved" said Katherine sweetly while acting like Elena. She was buttering up the act too much.

"I am thanks, Elena" Said Matt before leaving. He walked out the room and into me. I smiled at him while he smiled back. He was about to say something but I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth. Using my other hand I held up one finger to my mouth, telling him not to talk. He rose an eyebrow but nodded. I made a running motion with my two fingers and gently pushed him away. He laughed slightly before nodding goodbye at me and walking away.

"Oh his eyes are so blue!" Stated Katherine, smirking. Oh hell no. Matt was Caroline's! Little slut.

I soon found herself yawning at their conversation. This eaves dropping habit was becoming worse for me. I kept finding myself just randomly listening in to peoples conversations. It was highly entertaining though, I couldn't deny that.

I peered back into the room to see where Katherine and Stefan had went to. I saw Katherine holding her hand out to Stefan. I frowned, watching Stefan walk towards Katherine. I thought he didn't love her anymore? He walked right past Katherine, brushing her hand away from him. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth trying to cover the sounds that were trying to escape from my mouth. Once they had left earshot I burst out in laughter. I was starting to ease up to that guy. I then hit my head, Stupid Hayley. This is for revenge, not friendship. I still couldn't contain my laughter though, which was turning into snorts.

My snorts quickly calmed down as I felt a presence behind me. I turned on my heels to meet the figure.

"Snorting.. Really?" Said Damon as he began to smirk.

"No?" I scrunched my face up in disgust, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"So is this one of those habits all girls have. Some scrunch their noses when they don't like something, which is cute, hot and _sexy_... But you just snort?" He put a hand on my shoulder and began to pat it, pitying me.

I pushed his hand off my shoulder like unwanted dirt. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and rammed him into the wall pressing my chest to his. I lifted my leg upwards, making sure Damon couldn't see and pulled the stake out of my high heeled boot, I kept it hidden behind my back.

Damon looked at the, now closed, space between us and smirked. "Getting a little dirty are we?" I laughed, and smiled at Damon. He smiled back, "You know, you're not so bad. You're actually – FUCK." Damon cursed, as he I pierced his stomach with the stake, he doubled over in pain. Trying to hide the stake sticking out of his body from everyone.

"I'm not so bad? I'm actually.. what?" I began flicking my hair as if flirting with Damon. "Sexy? Beautiful? Take a pick."

Damon pulled the stake out of his stomach and grunted. "You really have to stop stabbing me, it's getting on my nerves big time. Is stabbing people one of your other habits? Besides... snorting?" Damon smiled wildly as my eyes widened. I grabbed the stake out of Damon's hand and drew it upwards in the air, and began to make the motion of stabbing him.

Damon grabbed my arm just as the stake was about to pierce his skin. "Tut tut. I'm older, I'm stronger."

"It didn't stop me the last 2 times." I said, while using both my hands to try push in the stake.

"You caught me off guard. Both times. It won't happen again" stated Damon, holding back the stake with only one hand. Damon pulled out his other hand and began to blow on his nails, as if mocking a girl. "When will you give up?"

"Piss off, you are just another stupid smart ass vampire."

"Why do you hate us." Asked Damon, while pulling the stake out of my hand. I began jumping for it while he held it above my reach. "What did I do that was so bad?"

"Why do you care?" I continued jumping for the stake. I was caught off guard by the question, it didn't seem like Damon to ask.

"I don't.." said Damon bluntly "But it's got Elena all worked up, this whole "I'm going to get revenge" thing. It's immature."

I sighed. "It's not immature if you know the reason."

"You're a bitch Hayley. I heard what you done to Elena when her parents died, it's just sick. So tell me the reason, and I might not think of you as a bitch. I care for your reason" Said Damon, acting like he actually cared. I stopped jumping for the stake and ran my hand through my hair.

"No you don't care. You just care about precious Elena and how she will be effected by it.. FYI.. That means for your information" I smirked "It's Stefan I'm after." I pushed past Damon and began to walk away. But was stopped when an arm grabbed me. "WHAT?"

"Do not, I repeat, Do not touch Elena, or even Stefan. If you touch anyone I care about, you will be ripped into pieces." Damon stared into my eyes.

"Wow.." I looked up in to Damon's eyes, anger filling them. He didn't even know why I disliked all of them, including him. "You really don't get it do you?" Damon looked at me in confusion. I sighed and pushed him off me and walked in the other direction from before, not caring where I went. I just wanted to be away from this idiot.

* * *

><p>"My dad was a dick though.." Stated Tyler, as he continued his conversation with Jeremy.<p>

"Yeah.. Yeah he was." They both smiled lightly.

"JEREMY!" I came running down the hallway with my knees slightly bent. I was wearing high heels.. I can't walk perfectly in them.

"Hayley your going to hurt yourse- … HAYLEY?" I slowed down my run as I approached Jeremy.

"Hello friend, amigo.. JER JER." I smiled as the words came out my mouth.

"I'm not your friend." My smile vanished.

"What.. I thought you liked me?" I asked. Jeremy was like my best friend, besides Caroline. I would go to him with all my guy troubles. I know I should of went to Caroline but all she would say is 'Bring out your tits.' Sex was the answer to everything for her. So I turned to Jeremy on with my troubles, he helped me decide to break up with Tyler.

"What you done to Elena.. about her parents. Which are MY parents aswell." Jeremy stated, as if it was obvious.

I sighed. "It's in the past.." I pulled Jeremy away for a second, and Tyler nodded, knowing we needed privacy. "Your sister kept the fact of their being vampires from you and she even compelled you to forget where your girlfriend went.."

"Wait how do you know that" Jeremy's eyes started to widen.

"Someone told me.." I said simply,

He hesitated for a moment so I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He seemed to be lightening up so I added a few whimpers and.. Bingo!

"I forgive you.. You don't have your dad, you never did. And now your mum-" He cut off and looked at the floor.

"What happened to my mum Jer?" He took a deep breathe and looked up at me

"I'm not too sure.. She's just gone. She kept looking for you, but you left town" I flinched at the sound of someone yet again accusing me of leaving town. "So she left aswell, wanting to be gone from Mystic Falls. I'm sure she will come back once you tell her your back. Or if the word gets around."

"I didn't leave town Jer.." I said silently. "I was kidnapped." Jeremy scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah right.."

I sighed, knowing what I had to do.

Jeremy flinched, looking at my eyes turn red, and fangs poke out from under my lips. Veins began to spread across my face. Showing my inner monster. "You're a vampire.." He stated simply. Not too shocked. I nodded, my head slightly facing the floor. "How?"

"Like I said.. I was kidnapped." I smiled, as if it was funny.

"By who?"

"No one you know Jer." I lied. Well I don't think he knows her anyway. "I'll tell you in time." He nodded, understanding my decision and signaled for Tyler to come back over.

Tyler came back over with a flask. "I found this on his desk" He motioned his head towards his fathers desk. Jeremy hesitated taking it, so I grabbed it sighing and taking a big gulp out of it. Cringing as the taste of the vodka burned my throat.

"HAYLEY! IT'S HIS DADS.." Stated Jeremy, completely shocked.

"So.. He's dead?" I laughed, Tyler joined in, while Jeremy nodded taking the flask.

I nodded at the boys in a goodbye, all I wanted was a drink. I took off in the direction of outside.

* * *

><p>I roamed around the grounds of the Lockwood's kicking the occasional stone on the grass. I heard faint voices which were getting louder with each step so I decided to look up, shielding my eyes from the sun. I laughed slightly at seeing the Salvatore Brothers together. Aren't they supposed to hate each other? I made my way over to them.<p>

"So what's it gonna be uh? Fight to the death? I think Stefan will win." I said referring to the Elena problem. I started to pretend to punch.

"Hey.. I was going to say that." Damon frowned. I smirked, petty useless boy.

"I'm not going to fight you" Said Stefan simply.

"Why? I'd fight me." Damon smiled.

"Funny, I would fight you aswell." I took a threatening step forward while Damon stood still, looking at me. Refusing to blink.

"Okay Hayls.. What ever you say." Damon said jokingly.

"Don't call me that." My sudden anger was beginning to show.

"What.. Hayls? Aw but it's so cute" Damon snorted, mocking my snort.

"Are you guys friends?" Asked Stefan, interrupting my actions which were just about to punch Damon.

"No." Me and Damon said together. We glared at each in return to our timing.

"I would never be friends with you two." I stated.

The brothers looked at each other confused. "Will you ever forgive me for what ever I did?" Asked Stefan.

"No. Probably not.." I sighed running a hand through my hair. I hated that question, because it made me think about if I would truly forgive Stefan for what he done. "Well I have to go. I have a half naked girl waiting for me in the forest" I smirked while walking away. I needed to get away quickly before I actually do forgive him.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other once again.. "Is she a Lesbian?.." Asked Damon while his brother just shrugged. I laughed at over hearing the older Salvatore saying it.

* * *

><p>I sighed happily, I decided to just bury the human, I wasn't hungry, which was weird. I hadn't ate in over 24 hours, and I'm still not hungry. I just feel no need to feed.<p>

I continued to walk down the street till I stopped and looked up from where I was, to reveal a medium white house, quite similar to Elena's.

I sighed knowing I would have had to come here sooner or later. I had to know if my mum was alive... And if I could get in or not.

I began to walk up the stairs to the house. I paused in front of the door, grabbed the handle and pushed it open with my strength, causing the locks to break. I stood there, and let out a breath I didn't know she was holding. I put my hand in front of my body and pushed it forward, to see if I could get past the invisible barrier... But then I stopped.

Not because of the barrier, but because I was scared. Yes, me, scared.

I quickly turned on my heel and walked back down the steps. I didn't want to know if my mother was dead, or a vampire. Which was kind of the same thing but still.

I cursed at myself repeatedly as I realized I wouldn't have anywhere to stay, not until I got the guts to check if I can get in the house. I had no bed, no clothes. No.. Anything. I kicked the side of the building with half of my strength, not wanting to damage it.. Too much.

I sighed. Knowing that all I had left was to go to a hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the reviews it means alot. I love all the alerts and reviews so much. It's amazing.**

**So do you think Hayley can get into her house? ****Why is her anger easily boiling up? **

**And When do you think she will fall for our favorite vampire?**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review or PM.**


	4. Brave New World Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, as sad as I am to admit that. I only own Hayley._

* * *

><p><strong>Brave New World – Part 1<strong>

I stretched out my legs in the cheap hotel bed and I pulled my hand out of under the covers and reached for my phone, smacking it with half my strength.

"Shut up!" I moaned at it, as it continued to beep. I peaked open an eye and stared at the phone, I sighed as I saw who was calling. After hesitating I decided to answer.

"What?" I said in a half asleep husky voice.

"Well hello to you too sunshine." Said a familiar voice.

"What do you want at..." I pulled the phone away from my ear and checked the time "... 7am. Wow seriously?" I complained as I replaced the phone back to my ear. I know what you are thinking. 7am isn't that early, but it is for me. My early mornings are waking up at about 11am. That also explains why I'm also late for school.

"Well." He began "I was wondering if you would like to come for a run with me.." I yawned "..and Mason."

My eyes widened as I heard _his_ name "M-Mason? You mean your hot uncle Mason?"

"Uh. Yeah? Wait... I'm not going to say if he's hot. The last time I saw him I was like 12."

"Oh come on Tyler, you have to admit it..." I teased, smirking at him through the phone. Trust me when I say Mason is HOT. I was only 12 when I last saw him aswell, but damn. That guy had a body. I was drooling at such a young age, just because of him.

"No. He's my uncle... Right are you coming or not?"

"Pfft. Of course, give me 20 minutes." Like hell would I miss a chance to see Mason.

"Sure do you want me to walk to your house?" asked Tyler, as a sweet request.

"Yeah.. Wait. No, I'll meet you at the grill, we'll start from there. Bye." I quickly hung up the phone, not wanting to hear Tyler's constant requests. He couldn't pick me up, I was at a hotel for goodness sake. It would just be embarrassing.

I pushed my body upwards, my feet landing on the cold wooden ground. I quickly lay on the floor, shivering as the coldness hit my half naked body, I began searching under the bed.

I was lucky I decided to go shopping before coming to the hotel. I had bought loads. Well... I didn't _buy _them. More like I compelled the staff for them. I reached my hand out and grabbed my suitcase. Which I also compelled someone to give to me. Hehe.

I opened the suitcase and observed the many clothes and accessories inside of it. I continued to search for something suitable for running. I smirked as I saw some little shorts. Bingo. I laid the red shorts down beside me and grabbed out a black tank top. I rummaged the suitcase until I found some black converse. Perfect match.

I changed into the clothes and finished tucking in the laces of my converse. I stood up and admired myself in the dusty hotel bathroom mirror, Mason would sure love me in this. I then tied my hair up into a high pony and left my face bare, without any make up. I knew I would have to run at human speed, to avoid any suspicion from the two boys. So I had to at least look tired. The lack of makeup would probably help with that.

I exited the bathroom and threw the remaining clothes into the suitcase and zipped it up before pushing it back under the bed. I sighed as I was getting up. I was never this neat, like tidying away my clothes. In my room my clothes will probably still be discarded away. You are actually unable to see my floor. But whenever I'm at hotels I'm super neat and tidy. No idea why.

I started to straighten my clothes and grabbed my phone before walking towards the door. After walking out I closed the door and locked it with my hotel key, and then continued to walk down the corridor, on my way to meet Tyler and Mason.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

"So I understand John Gilbert has left town." Said Carol as she picked up her cup of tea. "Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" She took a sip out of the cup before listening to my answer.

"Well." I began "The sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise to you I will get to the bottom of it" I assured Caroline, she smiled in return.

"Which brings me to my next subject." She pointed a finger in the air, before quickly dropping it back down to her lap. "With Richard gone. I'll be acting as the mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead the council. I'd like that person to be you." Her smile expanded as my eyes flickered to the floor for a few seconds, before returning her gaze. I hesitated a bit before answering.

"What ever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something very close to me, so I would be honored to help keep the town safe from... vampires" I smirked at her.

Carol was about to reply but she was interrupted by the front door opening and a burst of laughter filling the house. She quickly ascended from the seat and walked towards the door, quietly shutting it, but not before checking who it was, hoping she was unnoticed by the people who entered.

"Is it safe to talk?" I asked, my eyes wandering towards her.

Carol began walking back to the sofa "It's my brother in law Mason with Tyler. He's still visiting, I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him to it now." She peered across at the closed door, as if finally registering who she saw. "Oh. I think Hayley was there as well, she just came back from being out of town.. I think? I guess they all went out for a run together." She sighed before sitting down.

I nodded at Carol before I listened to Tyler, Mason and Hayleys' conversation, hoping for some information on the Lockwood family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV<strong>

It was at least 2 hours later. Tyler, Mason and I had already gone for our run and had just made it back to the Lockwood Mansion.

"What was that? Like seven?" panted Tyler, clearly sweating from the intense run.

"Six. I don't count the last one, You crawled." Stated Mason. I burst out in laughter.

"What.. I didn't?" asked Tyler, trying to hide the fact, specially in front of me. I had to admit it was kind of cute.

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you with her walker" laughed Mason, which deserved a playful punch from me. Anything to touch a sex god like him.

"Yeah, Okay.." Sighed Tyler.

"Even Hayley was able to do it." They both turned their attention to me. "Why are you not sweating.. Or anything? You look fine.." Asked Mason. I began to scratch my chin.

"I don't sweat. My body rejects sweat" I lied, trying to take their attention from how I wasn't even out of breathe. "Plus, I will never look that unattractive, specially in front of you Mason" I nudged him with my elbow, and flicked my ponytail behind my shoulder. He smiled at me and winked, which caused me to giggle. I never normally act this cute, but when I'm around Mason, I literally melt.

Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. "Shoes off" he spat, we both looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Mud, my mother..."

"Yeah, yeah." Mason started to remove his shoes, while I stood still crossing my arms.

"Hayley.. Shoes, now!" demanded Tyler.

"No. I hardly even stepped in mud, tell your mum to kiss my ass. Posh bitch." I stated. I heard a slight laugh escape Mason.

"Fine, whatever" Snapped Tyler, knowing he can't tell me what to do. Woo, I win.

"So all this anger and aggression you're talking about," began Mason "you notice a difference when you exercise?"

"Dude, I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no." Sighed Tyler.

"Wait what are yous talking about?" I chimed in, completely lost at the sudden change of topic.

"Nothing." said Tyler.

"Do you have episodes?" Asked Mason, ignoring the fact that I had just spoken. Rude much. I forgive him though, since he's so yummy. "What happens exactly?" Tyler looked at me, hesitating to answer Mason as I was still listening. He sighed, knowing how nosey I was.

"Most of the time normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I go off."

"You black out?" questioned Mason, although he looked like he probably already knew the answer.

"Yeah, It's like I go blind with rage" said Tyler, staring at the floor.

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month only at night?"

I began to wonder why Mason was so hungry for Tylers' information.

"Look." Spat Tyler "All I know is I lose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." My harsh glare at Tyler soon softened, he was just confused, that's all. I didn't know what was happening to him either.

"Uhm, Look guy's I'm going to go, it seriously looks like I don't belong in this conversation." I said feeling awkward for being involved in this conversation. Both guys nodded, although they did look a bit guilty. "Bye Tyler.. _Mason"_ I said, winking at him. He happily returned it, with a flirty smile. I made my way to the door and slammed it behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I tuned out of their conversation. After Hayley left they barely said anything else. Although it was obvious Hayley was flirting with Mason. Weird. I thought she was a lesbian. She must have been messing with my mind.

Damn Newbie.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned my attention back to the fact that Tyler was experiencing rage, I had never experienced it like how Tyler and Mason just explained, so now I was even more sure that Tyler wasn't a vampire, the same with Mayor Lockwood and Mason, but I had no clue what the hell they were. I had to find out, no matter what.

"More tea?" I heard Carol ask, I didn't answer though, I was too absorbed in my thoughts, she then noticed I wasn't paying attention. "Damon?"

"Oh" I said slightly annoyed that I was interrupted. "Yes please!" Carol refilled my cup with more tea "Thank you Carol."

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV<strong>

I walked down the hospital corridor, still dressed in my running clothes, I noticed Matt exiting Carolines' room, he was rubbing his temples, as if in stress. I grabbed his arm before he completely walked past me. He seemed worried, specially since he didn't even notice me when I grabbed his arm. I had to shake it a little to get his attention.

"Hey Matt.. What's wrong?" I asked, glancing at his worried look. He looked so cute.. No wait, he was Caroline's. Plus I had Mason... and Tyler would basically lick my shoes to be back with me. Oh god. I was turning into a slut.

"Caroline.." Stated Matt, as if it was obvious.

"Wait, what's wrong with Caroline?" I questioned looking to her room and back to Matt several times.

"She's acting all weird, like she won't kiss me, or let me open the curtains. And she's really well.. moody." He sighed.

"Oh come on, she's been in here for god knows how long, she was probably beginning to hibernate. She will be fine as soon as they let her out." I said laying my hand on Matt's shoulder. He placed his hand on top of mines and squeezed it for comfort, he then continued to walk down the corridor.

I dragged myself to Carolines' room, if she was moody with Matt. She would be hell with me.

I pushed the door slightly ajar then peered in. Caroline was rummaging through her things and picked up a necklace, she hissed in pain and threw the necklace across the room. I raised an eyebrow and decided to enter.

"Pretty necklace.." I stated, staring at it. Caroline turned to face me with tears down her fragile face. I didn't say anything, I just bent down and picked up the necklace. I felt no pain at all.

"H-Hayley. I n-need help!" Caroline stuttered. I cocked my head to the side, I'm not good at comforting people. I opened my arms up gesturing for Caroline to give me a hug. She quickly stepped towards me and wrapped her body into mines. I stroked her hair repeatedly trying to calm her down, but all that she would do was sob. I pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes. The necklace I previously picked up still remained in my other hand.

"What's wrong?" I finally said, it had been quiet for a few moments before I spoke.

"Can I trust you?" She whispered. Caroline could always trust me, so if she needed to ask me to confirm, then I knew this was serious.

"Yes." I said simply.

"I-I don't know why, but I want blood." She sobbed, tears running down her face. She want's blood? What the hell does mean? I only had time to think of those two questions before it dawned on me.

Vampire. Caroline was turning into a vampire.

That's what it had to be. The need for blood. I've never really had a craving for it, but I knew that all vampires did. Maybe I would get my need for it later on or something? I don't know. I shook my head from getting distracted. This is about Caroline not me, I'm not even 100 percent sure she's a vampire. I need to make sure.

I put the necklace on the bed and walked away from Caroline and towards the window. I gripped my hands on the edge of the curtains that shielded the sunlight from entering the room. I turned my head to look at my best friend, who was now staring at me in confusion. I slowly opened the curtains, my eyes still locked on Caroline's. Her face remained the same before it turned to fear, she was realizing what I was doing. The sunlight hadn't hit her yet, so she ran.

I let her run.

She didn't travel far, only to the edge of the room, so she could shield herself from the light. With the curtains fully open I walked towards Caroline who now looked at me in a mix of fear and anger. I held out my hand and smiled softly at her, trying to tell her she could trust me. She hesitated.

"I just need to confirm something." I said softly, she looked up at me and nodded while taking my hand. I could feel her body shake through our connected hands. I led her over to the middle of the room and I walked into the patch of sunlight that came from the window. I felt Caroline stop so I looked over at her and I saw that she was scared, but it didn't feel like she was scared of the sunlight, of the pain. But more scared of me.

I decided to ignore the feeling I got from that. The feeling was... pleasure. That someone was actually scared of me, someone close to me. I hated it, but yet I loved it.

I tugged on Caroline's hand, but she still didn't move. "You asked if you could trust me, I said yes. Why don't you believe me" I whispered softly. I could feel her tenseness loosen. I pulled her hand with enough force so that only her hand would move, not her whole body. It came into contact with the sun and I heard a piercing scream echo through the room. My eye's widened as I saw Caroline's hand sizzle before she whipped it back.

"P-please don't. It's happened before, I hate the pain." She cried. I quickly made my way to the window and closed the curtains. I only wanted to confirm that she was a vampire. I didn't know how else to. Well I could of listened to hear if she had a heartbeat.. Oops.

"I'm sorry Caroline." I began "But I need to tell you something" I sat on the bed and took her necklace in my hands again, playing with the chain. I gestured with my head for Caroline to join me on the bed... In a non sexual way. She sat down and I decided to talk again. "You know vampires?" I said trying to jog her memory that she was compelled to forget. She nodded confused of the subject change. I tried to think of how to come around the topic. That's when I remembered Damon. "Well, Damon is a vampire." I said simply. He can take the blame for this.

"What?" Caroline said laughing slightly. She suddenly stopped and stared ahead wide eyed. The memories were probably coming back, of her being abused by Damon, him being a vampire then her being compelled to forget.

I decided to do a full blow. And also break the other news to her.

"And you're a vampire as well." I sighed, I hated all this explaining stuff. Caroline's head whipped to me, tears were threatening to escape but she nodded. I felt shock overtake my body. She nodded? Isn't she supposed to freak out or something? This is Caroline. Or is she too in a state of shock to even react normally.

Suddenly Caroline stared at me, almost in disgust. "Are you?"

"Don't look at me like that, you're one of us now." I growled. I realized my tone was becoming out of hand "Sorry.. It's just, I haven't fully processed me being a vampire either." I held up the necklace that I was playing with and held it towards Caroline, trying to give it back to her. She leaned backwards away from the necklace, fearing the pain of touching it. I raised an eyebrow. "Does it hurt you?" I asked seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, I-I.. Vervain" stated Caroline, as if a memory appeared in her brain. "Damon said vervain effects vampires.. That's what it must be"

"Oh I've heard of vervain, it weakens us." I stated twirling the necklace. "Well.. you? It's doing nothing to me."

This was beyond weird. First I don't crave blood, I literally force myself to drink it, now I'm not affected by vervain. The poison to all vampires.

"Look" Caroline interrupted my thoughts "I just want to get out of here. So please tell me how you walk in the sun" It seemed like she got the majority of her memories back, specially since she was acting so calm

"Ah. I will tell you in time, but stay here. Even when night comes, _stay here_ I don't want to control you and your stupid blood lust, my own is hard enough. Only kill one human." I smirked at my _harsh_ rules. "No more than one, or people will become suspicious OK?"

Caroline grunted before flopping backwards onto her hospital bed. "Whatever. I don't want to be a stupid vampire."

"Oi" I chimed in pulling her up from the bed and into a hug. "We are in this together, we are both 17. Both Vampires, we will make it through this. Please just stay here, I don't want anyone to know about you.. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Asked Caroline still in my embrace.

"I'm the one who gave you the blood. Someone must of killed you, turning you into a vampire. I'm so sorry" I whimpered.

"No it's okay! I'd rather be alive" Caroline laughed. "Well dead.. with you. I'd never want to leave you behind" she escaped my hug and looked into my now teary eyes. "You're my bestfriend. Please don't leave town again."

I sighed, I was still being accused of leaving town. "I didn't leave town.. I was kidnapped." I stated. "I thought you of all people would believe me when I said that in the first place."

"Oh I'm sorry, I do believe you. It's just well... Come on Hayley? It's just like you to leave town. But I believe you, don't worry" Caroline laughed, and I joined in.

"Look I need to go Carls. Like I said before, please stay here. I need to find out who done this to you." I said and left my best friends hospital room

* * *

><p>I stomped around the grass, glaring at the people who were enjoying their human life. Who ever done this to Caroline would pay. The whole town was here basically, for some stupid carnival, so that person should be as well. I spun around, looking confused. I was standing behind a popcorn stand, and it was pretty quiet. I didn't know where to go next.. I was lost. Oops.<p>

My attention was drawn to Jeremy, who was getting dragged by Damon. My baby Jeremy! Nobody touches him. He's basically my other best friend.

"So please tell me that was not a threat" Spat Damon.

"Boys. Aren't you being a little immature as to have an argument _here_?" I asked after walking towards them.

"Maybe it is" Said Jeremy in answer to Damon, completely ignoring me. Ouch man, ouch. Jeremy brought his hand up to cover his face, showing his ring to Damon.

Damon grunted and made a movement to choke Jeremy. He was stopped by my small but fierce hand holding him back.

"Damon, if you touch Jeremy. I _will_ kill you." I spat

"You will never have that kind of hold over me, newbie." Spat Damon, before turning his attention back to Jeremy. "Look Jeremy, this is what we're not gonna do. We're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you. If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try."

Damon held up a ring, very similar to Jeremy's. My eyes widened as I searched Jeremys' hand which now was ring free. Damon continued to speak "I will shoot this ring so far up your ass that you'll really have something to choke on." He flung the ring towards the teenagers head and turned away in another direction.

I quickly caught the ring before it could hit Jeremy and gave it to him. He turned to walk away without even saying anything. I gripped his wrist, hard. "Look Jeremy, I will do anything to get this point across. Do _not_ get involved with vampires. Specially stupid Damon. He will rip you to shreds. And if he doesn't.. I will rip you to shreds for being so stupid. Understand?" I spat.

"Love you too..." Said Jeremy sarcastically although a smile was plastered over his face. I flicked his forehead with my index finger. he quickly pressed his fingers on the red patch trying to ease the pain. "Ouch!" He said dramatically. I laughed slightly.

I quickly ducked seeing Jeremy's hand ascend from the side of his body ready to flick my forehead.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy" I tutted "I'm a vampire now, I'm fast.." He glared at me so I started to do a mini dance "I'm amazi-" I was cut off by a body slamming into me. I looked around for the person to find Jeremy laying flat on the grass. I laughed, hard. He tried to knock me over, but fell backwards. Oh my god. Priceless.

"Shut up Hayley." He said referring to my non-stop laughter. I held out my hand for him and he took it. I quickly pulled him up, trying to dust him from all the dirt that was now upon his clothes. Seriously, I'm this dude's mother. I recovered from my laughter after I noticed Jeremy glaring at me.

"Sorry, but that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen." I felt a flick on my forehead. "Ow, hey! I wasn't even ready for the pain" I complained although I recovered fast since I'm a vampire.

We both laughed, it was hard not to, we were both stupid and ridiculous.

"Don't worry" Stated Jeremy, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Who said I was worrying?" I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"I won't let Damon get to me, although I can't guarantee it" He laughed, but I felt a pang of worry hit me. Can't guarantee? Meaning he might actually get involved with Damon and get hurt? I nodded at Jeremy and said goodbye before turning around and trying to find out where Damon went.

Damon was located in a crowd of people, probably like 20 metres away from Jeremy. So he wouldn't see me. I grabbed Damon's arm and turned him to face me "Do not touch Jeremy, he's just a kid. He doesn't even deserve a life like this. Leave him alone"

"Shut up will you?" Spat Damon, My eyes widened in shock, nobody had ever talked to me like that. It was always me saying that to other people.

"No? Jeremy is one of my bestfriends. I won't let an idiot like you hurt him."

"All you do is get into other peoples business, will you just butt out? This is between me and Jeremy, you have nothing to do with it, all you are is a worthless stupid girl. That nobody gives a damn about. To be honest I bet everyone just wanted you to be gone forever... Even Jeremy and probably even Caro-" I heard Damon's rant slow down as he noticed my dark brown eyes. I felt a tear stream down my face. I quickly wiped it away and replaced my sad expression with my usual smirk.

I don't know why I was upset, It's not actually like me and Damon are close, so I have no reason to be depressed that he said those things to me. But I don't think it was the person who said them, it was the things that were said. Everything Damon said was true, nobody gives a damn about me. I'm just a stupid worthless girl. Hearing those words, out loud coming from another person's mouth, helped me realize it.

Damon coughed awkwardly. "So uh.. what's your deal with that Mason dude?" He asked, trying to change the subject. If I was him I would just walk away, I don't know why he keeps talking to me.

"Why?" I said, the fake smirk still on my face, all signs of sadness were buried again.

"I need you to give details about him, I don't think he's human"

"Vampire?" I questioned.

"No.. More like, unexplained supernatural thing." Stated Damon, as if it actually made sense.

"I don't follow.. Plus I hardly know him, I met him like once when I was 12 then again this morning. Let's just say, he got even hotter over the years" I licked my lips thinking about him.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Look I just need information on him."

"Well. I don't think he's anything supernatural. If that's what you mean. Like I haven't even experienced him being strong or fast."

"I have.." sighed Damon, obviously knowing I didn't believe him "Look I'll prove it to you. Tyler is at an arm wrestling competition. I bet you his uncle dearest will appear as well." He grabbed my arm, ignoring my protests and pulled me away.

"I really don't have the energy for stuff like this" I groaned as Damon roughly dragged me through the crowd of people.

Plus I was here to help Caroline, find out who turned her. Not to watch Tyler in a stupid competition. The only reason I'm going is because Mason might show up, and to be honest, I _can't_ get out of Damon's grip. He's so strong.

Stupid older vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****So do you think Damon felt guilty for saying those things to Hayley? Or is it too soon?**

**Fav/Alert/Review, thank you xo**


	5. Brave New World Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. (crying as I'm writing this)._

* * *

><p><strong>Brave New World - Part 2<strong>

Damon dropped my arm when we arrived, he had taken me to some booth indoors set up by the Wrestling Club. Damon pointed to Tyler, who was in the middle of a arm wrestling competition, which seemed to absorb most of the attention from the people in the room.

".. And?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I didn't understand why Damon had brought me all this way to show me this..

"His strength." He sighed. "I think he's stronger than normal people."

"Oh. So you're scared of a jock. How cute." I teased while a small smirk played upon my face.

"No. I'm not scared. It's just because he was affected by the gilbert device, like his Dad, and they are not vampires. It's something to worry about Hayley."

"Gilbert Device?" I questioned.

"John Gilbert made it years ago, it sends off a high pitch sound that only effects vampires, so that they are weak enough to be taken away or vervained. And.. it also effects what ever Tyler is. Plus what ever he is, Mason is." stated Damon, leaning against the wall. I just nodded, trying to follow along.

"You're lurking" said a manly voice. Damon and I both turned our attention to the source, Stefan. I rolled my eyes and smacked my head gently on the wall I was leaning against.

"I'm observing." corrected Damon.

"You're obsessing." I sighed, which earned a glare from him. Oops.

"He's got strength." He stated for the second time, probably informing Stefan.

Stefan groaned. "He's a triple varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching"

"Shh sh." I quickly stood up straight and held up one finger to signal for the Salvatores to be quiet. "Sex god has arrived boys." I squealed, as I saw Mason arrive to arm wrestle Tyler. I straightened my top and fixed my hair, putting on my best smile.

"You do realize he could be our enemy Hayley." explained Damon.

"You two are my enemies. Mason is... _mine_." I said, with the over exaggerated smile still on my face. Both of the brothers rolled their eyes at me. All three of us turned our attention to Mason and Tyler. They had begun an arm wrestle competition between themselves.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler said after Mason bet him.

"Stefan wants to go." Piped in Damon.

"Uhh. Yeah, sure. I'll... give it a shot" sighed Stefan, hesitantly walking over to Mason.

"Get him Stef!" I quickly clamped her hand over Damon's mouth, removing his ability to speak more foolish words.

"Come on Mason" I cheered. I knew he probably wouldn't win since Stefan was a vampire, but I still wanted to support him. Mason looked over to me and smirked. I batted my eyelashes, and put a hand on my hip, with my other hand still glued to Damons' mouth. I heard a scoff come from beside me, so I removed my attention from Mason and glared at Damon.

"You do realize he is _so_ much older than you." groaned Damon.

"How ironic. Compared to you being 100 plus years older than Elena?" I smirked, he sighed. "You can never beat me at my own game Damon."

We both put a halt on our conversation to watch Stefan and Mason, who had now begun their arm wrestle. It was very clear that the two boys were putting in very hard pressure. Both were clearly struggling to win, but Mason seemed to have more strength than Stefan as he slammed his hand to the table. Mine and Damons' eyes widened as Stefan rose from the table with no expression. We both rolled our eyes at him, by his face it looked as if he put no effort in at all.

"You put in no effort at all" spat Damon, voicing my thoughts, as Stefan retreated beside us.

"Yeah.. actually I did." Spoke Stefan, his expression now matching mine and Damon's previous shocked ones.

"Come with me" Damon addressed to Stefan.

"Wow. Harsh, just ditching me." I exclaimed as they both walked out the room. I threw my hands up in defeat. I then stood beside the wall, my arms crossed, with nobody I knew in sight.

How rude was it of them to just leave me? We were having a very interesting conversation and they _leave_! I honestly don't know what is wrong with people these days. I'm just so suprised they would even think of doi- Nevermind, here's Mason.

"Hayley" He purred in a sexy voice as I noticed he was now incredibly close to me.

"_Mason_" I replied, in the same tone. I looked deep into his eyes, trying to read them for any emotion. Nothing.

"I see that those stupid Salvatore's have now left you alone." He said, stroking my cheek with the back of his index finger. "I've been watching you all night" He grabbed my hand and led me to the corner of the room, away from the sight of most people. Pfft I'm not complaing. The amount of things I've imagined doing to this man. He sat down on a chair, while I remained standing, our hands still linked.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

While smirking deviously I swung my leg around so I was now straddling his waist. "I'm thinking about what I want you to do to me tonight." For a moment we both sat staring at each other with lust filled eyes. I licked my lips seductively, and upon seeing that Mason lunged forward and captured my lips with his.

"God Hayley, you make it so hard to resist you," he added between kisses.

His tongue explored my hot mouth too seductively for me to want to pull away and mention that they probably should take this some where else, in case someone sees them. There wasn't many people in the room now, plus Mason and I were so far into the corner of the room that we were hardly noticeable.

Mason's hands raised my skirt, that I changed into before coming to the carnival, until the material was bunched around my waist. His fingers skimmed the curve of my ass, tracing her lace briefs. I could feel how aroused he was, so I rocked against him breathlessly, my desire matching his.

With a low growl, he slowly released me. Eh.. What?

"What, no more?" I asked, taken aback by his sudden restraint. My face was flushed, eyes heavy lidded.

"I have to go meet someone, maybe we can continue later," He replied. Mason stood up, untangling my legs from him and made his way to the door, leaving me looking at him in utter disbelieve. What the utter fuck.

I stood up from the seat "Fine suit yourself," I shouted as Mason exited the room. I huffed in anger as I straightened my skirt, quickly looking around the room to check if anyone had noticed them.

How could he do that? Lead me on like I was the only girl he had eyes on... Then leave? Like he didn't care about me at all. We had known each other since I was like 12. He couldn't hurt me like that. I had given in so easily, and I promised herself that I wouldn't next time.

I sighed loudly placing my heads between my hands, almost missing the blond bounce past me. My head shot up, tracing the blond's steps. I quickly ascended from the seat, following the girl. That bitch promised she would stay in the hospital!

* * *

><p>I easily lost Caroline while following her so I perked my ears up for the sound of anyone near by. I heard the faint sound of Damons' voice.<p>

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" He asked, he's probably talking to Caroline. I decided to quickly run to the source of his voice.

"I remember" Stated Caroline. I found them pretty quickly but remained behind the wall.

"What do you remember?" Spoke Damon, as if she were a child.

Just as Caroline was about to speak, I decided to make my prescence known.

They both turned their attention to me. My long brown locks fell over my shoulder, my big brown eyes sparkling as if there was a light shining onto them, but there wasn't. Damon scoffed. Love you too man, love you too.

"Caroline.. What are you doing?" I said, in a hushed panicking tone. I was truly worried about what she was doing. Caroline was unstable, she wouldn't be able to control herself at this moment of time. There was so many humans about.

Caroline ignored me, hell no bitch, and turned back around to Damon, sighing as if she was upset that I had caught her.

"I remember.." She spat at Damon ".. how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erase my memories, _fed on me_" Caroline grinned, pleased with herself.

"Caroline.." I warned.

"You're crazy." Damon raised his eyebrow, he then turned around and started to walk down the corridor but froze at the sound of the blond's voice again.

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces."

Damon slowly turned around, studying her features, looking for something different about her. I just stood still, frozen, not from fear but from confusion. I didn't know what to do. Maybe it was good for Caroline to finally win against Damon.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..." Damon trailed off as he began to realize what had changed about Caroline.

"Bingo" I sang. Finally able to find words. "Took you long enough."

Caroline smiled widely "I have a message from Katherine.." Both mine and Damon's ears perked up at the name. "she said 'Game on'". Caroline started to walk away.

My eyes widened, copying Damon. "K-Katherine.. S-She changed you." I stuttered, as my knees began to feel weak, I managed to keep myself up though. How couldn't I realize this before? It was obvious.

"Wait.." pleaded Damon, obviously in the same state of shock as me. Caroline turned back around and used all her force to push him. He flew a couple of meters away from where he was originally standing leading him to now be sprawled across the floor.

"You suck" Spat Caroline, she turned on her heel and led herself out of the corridor. I was in tears.. of laughter. Her blond friend never seemed to displease her. She was always spontaneous and crazy. I loved it. I quickly recovered from my laughing fit as I realized Caroline was now no where in sight. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to find her now. I turned my attention to Damon, who was still lying on the floor, leaning upwards with his elbows.

I started laughing all over again.

"You gotta admit she has balls!" I said as I noticed his piercing stare. Damon remained expressionless "Oh come on.. It was funny. The whole 'You suck' pun. I wouldn't of thought of that. Heck. Even you wouldn't of thought of that" Hayley giggled, letting out a snort. She quickly tried to cover it up by coughing. Damon smiled. Wait.. What? Was that a true genuine smile from Mr Damon Salvatore. I'm touched he decided to show such an emotion infront of me.

Just kidding. He looks ugly when he smiles.

Okay maybe he doesn't look ugly, he looks kind of hot when he smiles. I had to quickly cancel that thought. I can't get distracted by anyone specially him. I'm here for one reason only. To get revenge on Stefan. Stick to the plan Hayley, stick to the plan!

"True." Damon said simply, I completely forgot he was here. He pushed himself off of the ground and straightened his jacket. "Follow me"

I raised an eyebrow but obeyed anyway.

* * *

><p>Wow. Seriously Damon drags me to the most pointless places for the most pointless reasons for the most pointless people. Yes. Pointless. He had told me that he was going to gather everyone up to talk to them about Caroline. At first I was against it but then he convinced me that it was for her best, and that if we don't help Caroline then she might go overboard. Or even get caught by the Sheriff.. Which is her Mother. I'm sorry that's just weird.<p>

"Elena." Stated Damon, turning Elena's attention away from the carnival to him.

"What do you want Damon?" She sighed, obviously not in the mood for him. Well we aren't in the mood for your sore personality. Haha, ironic coming from me!

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me." pleaded Damon.

"Whatever it is I'm not interes-" I cut her off.

"Oh shut up." I snapped. Elena's eyes widened as she noticed me for the first time. She was too caught up with Damon to realize I was even there. "Stop trying to play little Miss Everyone Cares About Me. This isn't about you. It's about Caroline. She needs our help." Elena looked to the floor as I continued to talk. "I don't even fucking care if you want to help. I don't like any of yous. But I'm doing this for her."

Elena silently nodded.

Damon smirked and rose an eyebrow at me as if to say 'Are you done?'. I stuck my tounge out at him childishly.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Elena, Damon and I were all in a classroom, discussing Caroline.<p>

"How did this happen" Questioned Elena.

"Well.. I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her." Sighed Damon. Wait he fed her blood? I fed her blood aswell. Should I mention it? Haha no. I'll have Elena down my throat for doing it without her permission or something.

"And.. A plus B equals.." I spat trying to hide my squeaky voice from the fact I was lieing.

"But why" I face palmed myself as I heard another idiotic question leave the straight haired brunettes mouth.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Stated Damon. I suddenly pointed at him, smirking. My hands then erupted in a clapping motion. Filling the silence, with the sharp noise of the hands smacking together. I nodded at him approvingly and looked proud of him, for being so smart. Damon rolled his eyes. Don't appreciate my kindness then.

"And.." Began Stefan, who had been silent for the majority of the conversation. "She said 'game on'. What does that even mean?" He questioned.

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know." I said, simply. All eyes turned on me. I think I've said too much.

"How are you such an expert on Katherine?" Questioned Damon, probably voicing everyones thoughts. I simply shrugged as my smirk widened, I then glared at Stefan, who looked shocked. He began to shuffle his feet awkwardly. He still didn't know how it was his fault, but it didn't stop the rush of fear surge through him whenever I looked at him.

"But why Caroline?" Elena changed the subject, I was thankful. For once.

"We don't know"

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind." stated Stefan, clearly worrying.

"Oh trust me, she's not out of her mind at all. She knows exactly what's happening to her. She found out as soon as I saw her" I sighed, disappointed I never released that Katherine was after Caroline.

"As you saw her?" Questioned Damon. "You knew? And didn't tell us?"

"Well.. I don't like any of you. Have I not made myself clear. But now she needs help, so I'm on your side. _temporarily" _I winked at them all.

"We have to find her" Stefan piped in.

"Yep and kill her" Damon looked pleased with himself.

"We are not killing her" Spat Elena and I, in unison. I glared at the small brunette.

"You don't even care about her, you never cared about me and Caroline, so fuck right off" Growled Hayley.

"I did care. About Caroline." She stated, deliberatively leaving out my name. Hurt quickly flashed over my eyes, but was soon covered by my usual smirk.

"Ditto." I replied flatly, not wanting to say anymore in case my voice revealed my emotions.

"Can't we just flip to the last chapter? Like you know.. when she dies?" Sighed Damon.

"We're not gonna kill her" Thank you Stefan!

My anger grew at the blue eyed man. "Look." I spat. "You will not threaten to kill my best friend, she is all I have."

Damon faked a yawn, not caring which caused me to sigh. Stefan and Elena perched up from leaning on the desks and made their way to the door. I followed. They both raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm not staying here with him." I laughed. I peered over at Damon who was now faking being hurt, wiping tears from his eyes. He was clearly mocking me from when I nearly cried in front of him earlier. Igrowled at him, I nodded towards the couple, who returned the nod, although they were unsure, and then we all left the room, leaving Damon.

"You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?" Asked Elena, as her, Stefan and I walked through the grounds of the carnival looking for Caroline. I decided not to try talk to Elena much, or pay much attention to what she says. I didn't want to get distracted.

Stefan nodded "He's right, not about what we should do, but about what's gonna happen. Katherine has decided Caroline's death sentence." My knees weakened as the words left Stefans' mouth. _She signed Caroline's death sentence._ It sounded too cruel, Caroline was always so.. pure.

"We can't let it in that way. She's doing this to me isn't she?" I scoffed at Elena's unbelievable words. Of course, it was all about her. I'm sorry! I tried to ignore her but she's just so annoying.

"No, she's doing it to me." Stated Stefan.

I decided to pipe in. "Correction, she already done it to you. You were to oblivious to notice." The other two raised their eyebrows at her, but I quickly waved a hand as if dismissing the topic. It wasn't the right time to play the blame game. "She's doing it to me. Although she doesn't know fully that she is"

I quickly stopped talking when the smell of blood led to my nose.

"Where could she be?" Sighed Elena, she soon noticed my frantic looking around. "What? Do you smell something?" Stefan perked up and tried to sniff the air.

"Do you not smell it Stefan? The smell of blood?" I questioned.

"Well no.. I drink bunnies remember." He laughed.

"Oh yeah.. Weird. I thought you were the type of person who drank puppies" Elena cringed at the sound of her boyfriend harming such cute animals.

"I smell it now" Stated Stefan, as his weak vampire sense began to kick in.

"This way" I piped in, pointing in the direction. We quickly led towards it.

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" I shouted as I pointed towards Damon, who was now hugging Caroline, it looked friendly, until you saw that he was holding a stake up behind her. Ready to plunge it into her back. Stefan quickly sprant towards them pushing Damon out of the embrace with Caroline. Elena recovered to the side of Caroline hugging her. I didn't know why I shouted for Stefan to stop him when I could of easily done it. I just felt like Stefan would of done a better job.<p>

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Screamed Caroline, pushing Elena away.

"Caroline, that was Katherine, you know that!" I whispered as I pulled Caroline into an embrace. I began stroking the blonds' hair. Repeating soothing words into her ears.

"W-why do they look a like? And why, why did she do this to me?" said Caroline, frantically fidgeting in my arms.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Stated Elena, feeling sympathy for the new vampire.

Stefan pulled Caroline out of my embrace. I quickly pulled Caroline back and rested my head on her shoulder and held her even tighter. I looked up at Stefan and pouted. I didn't want him to take her away!

"It's okay Hayley, I'm going to take care of her" He whispered, calmly. I nodded pathetically, and tried to follow them to the bathroom. "No, you stay here. I'll sort her out. _Don't worry _" I repeated the same action to which he pushed me back, in a gentle friendly way though. I sighed and let Stefan take Caroline away.

My senses perked up as I saw a dark figure skim across my eyes heading for Caroline. I quickly ran, and jumped in front of the blond, protecting her. I hissed in pain as I felt a sharp pain pierce through my skin. I clutched the stake, trying to pull it out. But the figure, who I now recognized as Damon, only pushed it in further. The stake began to scrape against my heart, near to piercing through it.

I could feel myself near the point to death. _Just one more push. _And I would be dead. Damon remained expressionless, although a small part of sympathy reached his eyes. It quickly left his eyes when he pierced the stake further in my heart.

I gasped gently feeling the life drain out of me. I raised my hand up to see my skin turning grey, I felt my knees weaken as I fell to the ground. And the rest was black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So is Hayley dead? Do you think Damon regrets it?**

**Find out by reviewing, because that makes me write all the more faster!**

**Oh and just to clarify, the stake DID pierce Hayley's heart, aka 'killing' her.**

**We just don't know if she's dead yet, she may just be unconcious.**

**Thank you xo**


	6. Brave New World Part 3

**A/N:**

**Very short chapter as it's just an ending to episode 2. **

**Other chapters will be longer.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, I only own Hayley._

* * *

><p><strong>Brave New World – Part 3<strong>

I felt like I was in another world, I couldn't see or move at all. But I could hear the outburst of cries and gasps. Although they were probably from shock, not from actually me, lieing on the ground, unresponsive, with a stake pierced into my heart. Is this what being dead is like? It felt like I was more in coma though. I've never been in one before, but it just had that feeling to it.

I could hear every movement made, every sound.

I could hear Caroline. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, shouting all kind of words at Damon while letting the occasional sob escape her mouth. She was the only one who was torn about my death. I felt it. I felt Everyone's emotions. I wasn't sure who's belonged to who. But I could guess.

Sadness, which I'm sure belonged to Caroline. Guilt, also the blonde, she probably felt guilty that I was dead because it was her fault, since she came out of the hospital. Although I don't blame her, she couldn't of possibly imagined this scenario. It could of also been from Damon, but I doubt it.

Relief. I felt Relief, coming from a source - human or vampire - who tried to keep it hidden. It was like a punch in the face. It came from Elena, although I wasn't positive, it was just a hunch. I decided to stop trying to read everyones emotions. I was just depressing myself even more, I didn't even know how I could feel them, I couldn't before as a vampire. Maybe it was just a being dead thing. Although I was dead as a vampire.. You know what.. Nevermind.

I was tired. Very tired, it felt like someone drained the life out of me. Which well, kinda happened. But I wanted to remain hopeful that I was just in coma. I know it isn't possible, but maybe it is, with the right amount of hope. I zoned out of my surrondings and decided to just lay there - although it's not like I could move - and not listen to the outbursts from Caroline, or the growling of Damon. I just wanted time. Time to come with the fact that I will probably never see my bestfriends again. Or my mother.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening." I heard Bonnie say, with a cruel hiss in her voice. I got bored of remaining out of the world, so I decided to start listening again. Seriously how cool is it that I can listen to people while I'm dead. I'm actually pretty chuffed. Bonnie seemed kind of upset about my death. She kept asking questions about it and told Damon he would pay for killing me. It felt good to have someone who hates me on my side.<p>

I suddenly felt someone grip my throat but it was more from the inside, like there was someone choking me from the inside. I felt my body come to life as I quickly turned to my side and coughed up a slippery liquid which tasted of copper. My eyes weakly opened to see my hands drenched in blood, my own blood. I continued to cough it up, nearly a full litre I had coughed up before I heard a body shuffle next to me.

I looked up weakly to meet the eyes of Damon with a shovel in his hand. He didn't look happy, upset, concerned or anything like that which would show me how he was actually feeling. He just look confused. I was confused too. Wait why did he have a shovel in his hand? Oh my god, what a bitch he was going to bury me. Could of at least gave me a funeral.

Damon bent down to my level, gripped my chin and roughly snapped my head towards his to look deep into my eyes, I didn't object as I was still to weak to even keep myself up straight. "You're Dead.." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" I mumbled. I think I would know if I was dead. I thought I was a minute ago but now I'm back.. So yeah. I'm confused.

"Not dead, dead. Just dead." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I don't know okay?" He sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and inhaled deeply. "You're still a vampire, you're basically unharmed. And I don't get it."

I laughed bitterly.

"You just wanted me to be dead."

"No." I raised my eyebrow at him, again. "Well yes, you were annoying." I stuck my tounge out at him childishly. It's like I wasn't even pissed off that he had killed me, which I was. "It's just that now I have another unknown supernatural thing to deal with. First Tyler and Mason, now you."

I raised my hand, as if asking the teacher permission to speak. "Uhm. I'm an unknown supernatural thing?"

"Yes. I killed you with a stake, and you're a vampire.. A + B = you should be dead. But you are not. So you can't be a vampire." He said flatly.

"What makes you so sure. Maybe you.. uhm.." I tried to think of something. "Stabbed me wrong, or something" I mumbled. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow up with an amused expression. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He smirked. I pushed him away from me and decided to get myself onto my feet, I stumbled for a moment until I was balanced. I searched my surrondings to see Bonnie and Elena who were staring at me with their mouth slightly ajar and a shocked look filled upon their eyes. They had probably witnessed the whole, coming back to life thing.

"Hi Bonnie." I smiled slightly. To be honest I was happy she was upset about my 'death'. It showed she cared. Elena on the other hand can.. Go die.

Bonnie just looked at me for another moment until setting her eyes upon Damon. BITCH. I just said a nice hello after I had risen from the dead and she ignores me. She isn't in my good books anymore. I heard a massive grunt so I turned my head towards the source, which was Damon, he was clutching his head and piercing moans came from his mouth. I looked back at Bonnie who had an intense look on her face, she was obviously the source of the pain.

Suddenly a hose shot up in the air, aiming towards Damon. Water began shooting out of it, soaking a weak Damon, from head to toe. 10 points for creativity Bonnie.

"Bonnie.. What are you doing?" Asked Elena, who had recovered from the shock of me.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Spat Bonnie. Aw she's sticking up for me, she's so sweet and kind. I really am staring to like h- "Caroline was my friend.. and he caused her to turn into a vampire!" Nevermind. Hate her again, slut doesn't even care that I died.

"BONNIE STOP!" screamed Elena as the water flew up in flames, hissing like a snake, from the hose to Damon. He soon caught on fire, he pathetically rolled around the ground, in hope that the fire would die down. It didn't.

The straight haired brunette jumped over the towering flame and grabbed hold of her best friends arm. The fire's quickly died down, leaving a nearly burned to the crisp Damon trying to recover on the ground.

"Why did you stop me?" cried Bonnie.

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." Elena quickly glanced at me, I had one hand on my back, keeping me steady, while I was enjoying the scene. I looked sadly disappointed that Damon didn't die. Elena shook her head as if dismissing a thought and embraced Bonnie, she then led her friend away, leaving Damon and I.

A loud grunt and a few cracks of a bone filled the silent air as Damon tried to pull himself off the ground. He sneaked a peak at me, who was watching him in fury.

"Karma?" He stated.

"You have more of it coming your way. I died because of you. You got saved by stupid Elena. You still have some karma coming your way." I spat, Damon just nodded, as if agreeing with me. Damn it, I wanted a good fight.

I turned in the other direction and walked away, although it was more like limps as my whole body ached from my 'death'.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked. I turned around at looked at him while inhaling deeply

"Caroline's. Stefan probably took her home by now, I want to see her."

"Okay" he said simply, nodding. I took this as a chance to leave. "Wait." Oh man, come on I was so close to leaving. I turned around again and nodded at him as if saying 'go on'. "I'm sorry" He said with a smirk.

"What?" I said flatly, what was his game.

"I want you to forgive me, so we can work together." He said, his expression remaining the same.

"Together in what.."

"Finding out what you are." I was ataken back. I didn't want to know if I wasn't a vampire, I had always considered I was. There was no question about it. "You will have to face it one day" He said, reading my mind. "And whatever you are, might lead me to find out what Mason and Tyler are."

"Ok" I said simply.

"Ok?"

"Yes I forgive you, kind of." I mumbled holding out my hand for a shake. He shook my hand and smiled, I returned it, although it was more like a grimace. Once he had let go of my hand he had picked up the shovel again. I raised my eyebrow. "I'm not dead anymore you don't need to bury me" I said taking a step back, kind of scared for a second.

He laughed. "No, it's not for you, it's for the guy Caroline killed."

"Oh right... awkward."

"Although it was originally for you, I couldn't wait until I could get to bury you" He said a smirk playing onto his lips.

"Fuck off!" I said playfully before turning around and walking off in the direction of the exit and to Carolines, my limp had seemed to heal so I was no walking normally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So is Hayley an unknown supernatural 'thing'? **

**Or is she just a vampire with a fault?**

**Find out by reviewing so I'm inspired to write the next chapter :-)x**


	7. Bad Moon Rising Part 1

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all the reviews & alerts. **

**Means so much to me!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries(sadly), I only own Hayley_

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Moon Rising – Part 1<strong>

I groaned as I heard a constant knocking noise. I stretched out my limbs and my hands landed on a lace pillow. This wasn't mines? I peaked an eye open and looked at my surroundings. It was Caroline's room. I sighed deeply, I had completely forgotten I had stayed the night at hers.

And what an eventful night it was.

When I had made it to Carolines she was in tears, her mascara had run down her face and their was noticeable bags under her eyes. It was clear she was upset, probably a mix of being a vampire and losing me. But I could change that, now that I knew I wasn't dead. Of course I had to explain to Caroline, what had happened, the whole thing where it was like I was in coma, or worse, dead. And how I suddenly woke up.

I also explained Damon's theory of maybe me not being a vampire - to be honest - I don't believe it. I think I'm a vampire, it's clear with the whole blood craving thing... But then again, I haven't been craving blood.. Oh my god I'm just confusing myself, shut up Hayley!

I sighed again, Caroline was very understanding of my whole problem, and we had promised to help each other out, which I was really grateful for. I really do th-

The knocking which occurred earlier continued again.

WILL SOMEONE JUST ANSWER THE DOOR? I hit myself on my head, trying to wake myself up a bit more and pulled myself out of bed. I trudged through the door in only a pink tank top and matching shorts. I hated pink, but it's all that Caroline had. Mental note – _pick up clothes from the hotel. _

I looked dead.. Ironic but it was true... My hair was down, and it looked like a raccoon attacked it. Last nights make up, that I couldn't be bothered washing off, was now smudged across my eyes, which highlighted the bags under my eyes.

I noticed a figure sitting against the wall. I squinted my eyes trying to see who it was. Wait.. that was stupid. Obviously it was Caroline. She lived here.. and I couldn't exactly imagine the Sheriff randomly sitting down leaning against the wall. No way. That's not how Sheriff Forbes rolls.

"Caroline.. what are you doi-" The blond grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground. I noticed that she was fully clothed. How long had I been asleep?

"Shh! I can't let him know I'm home." She said as she held a finger up to her lip. Taking away her finger she pointed towards the door. I turned her attention to it and saw a shadow casted behind the curtain that covers the window.

"Caroline!" Exclaimed a manly voice. Matt's voice.

I turned my attention back to Caroline "Go answer it.."

"I can't.. The sun." sighed Caroline.

I made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "I'll go then." I smiled but it soon faded. "Wait I don't want Matt to see me like this."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at her. "Why.." She gave me one of those _looks_. I cringed.

"You know I hate when you give that look! And it's because I.." I scratched my chin nervously "kind of liked him."

"What?"

"LIKED. I like Mason now." I smiled.

"Right okay. It's fine." Caroline said as she got up and started to nudge me towards the door, dismissing my confession from her mind. I stood up and started to walk towards the door "You would never get a chance with Matt anyway." The blond smirked

"True.. Wait what. HEY! YOU LITTLE BASTA-" I quickly lowered my voice when I realized I was at the door already and Matt could probably hear me. I sent a glare towards Caroline who laughed. I couldn't help but laugh as well. I swished a hand across the air, telling her to leave the room. She happily accepted. She didn't want to get caught by Matt.

I swung open the door with a big smile on my face.. until I realized what I looked like.. shit.

"Hayley.. You look terrible." exclaimed Matt as his eyes widened. I was actually surprised he hadn't left yet. He had been waiting a good 5 minutes until I had opened the door.

"Gee. Thanks" I smirked.

"No. That's not w-what I m-meant" He started rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay. You look terrible too" My smirk widened but turned into a playful smile. Matt returned it.

"Gee. Thanks" He said mimicking me. I started to giggle gently. Not in one of those cutesy flirty ways, I promise!

I was starting to see that he was better as a friend. I didn't really see him in that _way_ anymore. I liked him a lot, but I was starting to feel like I was getting my feelings confused. From now on, I would see him as a friend only.

"Okay okay, what do you want?" I asked after I stopped laughing.

"I thought Caroline would be home."

"Well.. she's not. Sorry"

"Then how are you here.. If she's not?" He questioned. Shit shit shit.. I don't know why I would be here if she's not..

I hesitated and kept scratching my chin nervously "I uhm.." He raised an eyebrow at me as if knowing I was about to lie. "Uhm.." He began to glare at me. "Now Matthew no need to be mean, I'm sure you could kill a puppy with that glare." His expression quickly disappeared but he remained silent still waiting for my answer. I became nervous again. "I uhm... live.. here now?"

"Oh right.. Okay?" He laughed slightly. YAY he believed me. "Do you know where she is?" Oh crap.

"Probably out having sex with some guys." I said, faking a sad face, Matt's eyes widened. I raised a finger and made a 'come here' motion and started to whisper in his ear "She came back with 2 guys last night." His eyes widened even more. If that was possible. I leaned back and put on my best puppy dog face. "She made me sleep on the floor. While the 3 of them got the bed."

Matt started to shuffle his feet awkwardly and his gaze was now on the floor.

I burst out laughing which subsided into snorts. "Matt. Dude. I'm kidding."

Matt glared at me "Not funny."

"Your face isn't funny either, it's actually scary, but you don't hear me complaining!"

"You just did complain though, Hayley." Damn it, he's smarter than usual.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Well if Caroline comes back home.. from wherever she is get her to phone me please." He turned on his feet and walked down the stairs of the porch and continued off into the streets.

I sighed and slammed the door shut. Caroline came out of the room she had hid in with an annoyed look on her face.

"Come here." She said in a tone that matched her expression, she was unable to approach me as the sunlight blocked her.

I shook my head. "Nuh uh. You're going to kill me for telling Matt your _dirty little secret._"

"That's not what I'm mad about.. Plus it's not true. I never cheated on him" She laughed.

I playfully gulped "Then.. what."

"Come here." The blond repeated

I began to walk through the sunlight, which was blocking my bestfriend from getting access to me. "I'm here" I smirked.

Caroline hit my arm with all her strength. I yelped out in pain.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

"Since when do you live with me?" The blond spat. But a small smile was coming to her face.

"I don't, I just said that to get him away, I'll be staying here for a couple of days though." I said, not even bothering to ask if it was okay.

"Don't have a place to go?"

"Yep" I said, popping the 'p'. "My mother is gone. So I can't be invited into the house." I stopped for a moment, and thought. "Well I don't know if I can be invited in, I'm too scared to find out." I leaned against the wall as Caroline faced me.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I don't know where she went. I tried to persuade her to stay but she was all like 'No I don't want to' and I was all like 'Well you should Hayley might come back' and she was all like 'No she won't' and I was all lik-" Caroline was cut off by my hand smacking against her mouth, causing her speech to be muffled.

"You talk fast when you think you're guilty" I smiled. I know my best friend too much. "Don't think that. 'Cause you're not. K?" Caroline nodded in response. She then pulled my hand away from her mouth.

"Okay I have to call Stefan, he's supposed to be helping me control my blood cravings or what ever." The new vampire said, as she was pulling her phone out her pocket.

"What about me?" Caroline looked up at me who was now sporting my best puppy dog eyes. "I want to be the one to help you control them."

"Bitch Puh-lease. You can't control shit." The blond smirked.

"True.." They both laughed. "Well at least let me come?"

"Fine fine. Although I thought you hate Stefan? You said he was the reason you were turned?"

"Leave it, that story can be told another time." I sighed. My best friend nodded, she understood the subject needed to be left alone. Did I mention I love her?

"Right. Okay. Well you need to get changed.." Caroline scanned me. ".. And you need a shower. Go take a shower, change into my clothes, then collect your clothes from.. the hotel?" she questioned clarifying if my clothes were actually at the hotel. nodded "Okay go collect them from the hotel and bring them back here. I'll call Stefan."

I hugged Caroline. "Thank you!" I quickly ran into the bathroom.

**Caroline's POV**

I sighed happily. This would be fun, having Hayley live here. Plus my mother wouldn't mind, she loved the brunette to pieces. And it looked like today, Hayley was showing the real her. The cute, heart filled girl.

Only I knew the real her. Not even her own mother did. Hayley put up this big, strong and fierce act. But inside she just loved to be.. well loved. If you treat her with care, she will treat you with care back. Like a puppy, they will only like you, if you like them.

That's where Elena and Bonnie went wrong. They never treated Hayley with care, and she noticed that. She has an eye for everything. And when she did notice it, she hated them. For looking down on her. They didn't deserve her love, because they never gave her any. It sounds selfish the way Hayley's mind works. But for her... It's life.

She would only hate you, if you treated her wrongly first.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV<strong>

I walked through the door of Caroline's house, my suitcase rolling behind me. I had never really remembered when I got invited into the house as a vampire.. But I must have, or else I wouldn't be able to get in.

I had just returned from the hotel and from getting changed. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue and gold sequin tank top with brown leather tassel suede boots. It wasn't my usual style, I never really liked bright colors. But I decided that she needed to liven up a little. Live life to the extreme.. No pun intended. Plus the black jeans toned down the outfit a bit, giving it that 'Hayley' feel.

Mumbles of 3 voices filled Caroline's house, I decided to follow the sources.

"Hello, my darlings" I purred as I dropped my suitcase on the ground. Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie all turned their attention to her, all with different expression.

The blond was smiling, of course. While the chocolate skinned girl glared at me as if trying to set her on fire. Hmm, I thought we were on at least.. not hateful levels since she was somewhat upset that I dided. But I didn't want underestimate her, she did set Damon on fire..

"What are you doing here?" Asked Stefan, his face matching neither Bonnie or Caroline. He was more confused than angry or happy.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the new family member to the Forbes. It's not like they could make another child with Bill being gay and all." Caroline glared at me as Bonnie just sighed. "What.. Well it's true." I laughed, my best friend nudged me and we both giggled.

The witch snapped her fingers, wanting all the attention on her. I scoffed at her behaviour. "Okay back to the ring? I don't want to be here any longer." said Bonnie

"So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" complained Caroline.

"Hey, if you don't want it..."

"She wants it." Said Stefan and I in unison. A small smile crept to both of our faces at their timing, but I made sure to vanish it off my face in seconds.

"Now what?" Questioned the new vampire.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules." Began Bonnie "The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone-"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone" Cut in Caroline, I nodded at her words, as if proud of her. I could never keep to that vow, humans were worthless to me now, and I hated thinking like that, but I couldn't help it. I sat down on a chair located near the bed and continued to listen to the conversation.

"You are a vampire, that means that urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you!" The witch spat.

"Bonnie.." Caroline looked at her with sad eyes. "You're supposed to be my friend."

"I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone." A massive scoff filled the room and everyone turned their attention towards the source. Me.

"You're being a bitch Bonnie, like always." I sighed, putting my feet up on the bed, still sitting in the chair.

"Coming from you?" Bonnie said bluntly.

"Oh please, it takes a bitch to know one." I smirked.

"Just put the ring on the bed" Said Bonnie, directed to Caroline. Haha, I caught her out.

Caroline nodded and put the ring on the bed, but looked towards me, I just smiled at her. All of us turned our attention to the witch. She was now opening up her grimoire and looking for a certain page. Once she found the page she ascended from the bed and walked towards the curtains. She peaked open the curtains, so the sunlight was shining onto the ring, not Caroline.

Bonnie sat down on the bed, at her previous spot. She looked at the ring for a second then closed her eyes. She looked as if she was blocking out everyone who was in the room, and was pulled into her magic. I cocked my head to the side, fascinated by the witch. She could do something as powerful as this. Witches were truly amazing in my mind - Minus Bonnie.

A moment had passed and Bonnie opened her eyes. Everyone had remained quiet throughout the spell to make sure she had full concentration, but it looked as if she didn't need it since the spell seemed so simple.

"All done" She stated, handing the ring over to Caroline.

"So that's it?" Said Caroline as she slipped the ring onto her finger. "I mean nothing _witchy_ happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you ever done this before?"

"Caroline.." Warned Stefan. I giggled a bit.

"What? I just want to make sure that it worked" She said as Bonnie walked towards the curtains. Caroline raised an eyebrow as if trying to understand what she was doing. But she didn't have time to as Bonnie flung open the curtains. Caroline protected her body with her hands, even though it wouldn't do anything. Myeyes widened as I saw the witch take that dangerous move, without even caring.

"It worked" She stated.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?" Screeched Caroline.

"Bonnie.." I warned. "How could you do that.. Without even worrying that the ring might not of worked. You could of seriously hurt Caroline"

"Oh right enough, she would of healed anyway.. I trust my powers. They are strong." Bonnie leaned in close. "Stronger than you'll _ever_ be." I shrugged as if saying '_what can you do'_

"Guys.." Stefans voice lowered. "Please don't do this."

"Caroline and Hayley is all yours" Stated the witch, she nodded a goodbye to Stefan and grabbed the grimoire and left.

"She's so nice." I sarcastically. Stefan glared at me. "What? Oh come on. I know I'm not nice.. But she doesn't have an excuse for being a bitch. I do." I grinned.

"And what would that be?" Questioned the male vampire.

"Oh.. Uhm." I began to scratch my chin. "I don't know." I threw my hands up in the air in defeat but quickly descending them, a reason popped into my mind. "You caused my life to end. You're the reason I'm a bitch" I smirked.

"I don't even understand how it's my fault!" Spat Stefan. He had had enough of the blame game. He had no clue why I was turned, and how it was his fault. I kind of felt pity for him, I was there just throwing hate words in his face when he had no idea why I was actually turned.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered, my smirk falling off her face

Caroline glanced between us two, watching us throw comments back at each other. It was like she was watching a tennis match, having to look left and right repeatedly.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? You're so eager to throw it in my face but you won't tell me the reason"

"I don't need to give you a reason okay? Just know that you're the cause of it. Think really hard and you'll realise." My pace of words were beginning to slow down, as if re-thinking what I said. I did feel bad for always blaming Stefan. He didn't know what he was doing at that point. He couldn't possibly of known.

"Please.. Just tell me" He begged.

"Look, I don't want to. I don't hate you." I assured him. "I just hate what Katherine done to me. And she done it because of you." Stefan's eyes widened.

"B-because of me? Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Another time?" I asked. He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, which I just couldn't bring myself to shrug off. I liked Stefan, he was nice. But it would be a long way till I actually forgive him.

"Done?" Chimed in a chirpy voice. Both of us looked at the source. Caroline. "I want to go out now. I just got my freedom."

"We will go out. I need to teach you to hunt." Stated Stefan.

I clapped my hands together in joy "Yay. Hunting is the best thing ever. The thrill once you rip into that humans ne-"

"No." The male vampire cut me off. "I'll be teaching her to hunt animals."

I dropped my clasped hands and sighed in disappointment. "Oh yeah. I forgot. You hunt _animals_" I shuddered in disgust.

"You think I'm disgusting for hunting animals? When you hunt humans." He asked. I nodded happily. "Right.. Okay. Let's go" He pointed towards the door. I hesitated on going, I didn't want to be hunting animals all day, it's boring, but I was dragged out by Caroline anyway.

* * *

><p>At least half an hour had passed and the 3 of us were roaming the woods.<p>

"So what do I do when I see the rabbit?" Questioned Caroline.

"Nothing. You only hunt humans." I chirped. Stefan sent me a glare and I held my hands up in the air, surrendering to his harsh stare "What? It's true? She should only hunt humans."

"Chase the rabbit, catch it, feed on it" He said addressing the new vampire.

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step of becoming a serial killer?" The blond spurred out another question.

"You skipped serial killer Car." I laughed. "You went straight to a vampire."

"Caroline.." Began Stefan "If you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me."

"She isn't, she wants human blood." I smirked.

"Shut up Hayley" Snapped Stefan.

"Ouch."

"No I am serious!" The blond looked between us, pleading her case "Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just... I haven't been in the sun, and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?"

Stefan and I looked at each other, then at Caroline again. Laughter erupted from our mouths leaving the new vampire stunned.

"And now you two are laughing at me" She sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"No no, we aren't laughing" I defended.

"It's just.." Stefan paused in the middle of his speech, as if trying to break it to her lightly.

"What?" Spat Caroline.

"Well." He began, but not before sighing. "When someone becomes a vampire all of their natural behaviors get sort of.. amplified."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... as a human I cared deeply for people, and how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it." Stefan glanced at me, beginning to feel guilty for the pain that he caused me. Damn it, now I'm starting to feel bad! My gaze was fixed to the ground, avoiding his eyes. "As a vampire all of that got.. magnified" He said, his eyes still on me.

"So you're saying" Stefan turned towards the vampire listening to what she was saying. "That now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak.. on crack?"

"Yep" I said, popping the 'p'. I had now averted my eyes from the ground to Caroline.

"Well. I wouldn't say it like that but.. hey listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole."

The blond's eyes brightened up instantly "Really?" She chirped.

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think being around him is a good thing"

"Yeah, but it's even better if you rip into his neck" The two other vampries' glared at me. "What.. She's new, she won't be able to control herself."

"That's why I'm going to teach her to hunt animals. So that she won't feel the urge to hurt humans." Sighed Stefan.

"She's always going to feel that urge. The urge of wanting to rip into the neck. Not for the blood, but for the murder, the blood cold murder" I put a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "It's the best feeling ever." I whispered, although it was still audible to Stefan's ears. I suddenly shivered, not knowing what made me say that. It was like something took over my body, the devil side of me.

Caroline shivered. "No. I won't hurt anyone, specially Matt." She brushed my hand off her shoulder. Which I didn't even remember placing there. "And.. I don't want you encouraging me to do so."

"Right.." I said, forgetting I even encouraged her for a second. "I don't even know why I came, this is so boring!"

"It's because you have no other friends." Caroline grinned from ear to ear.

"Shut up!" I whined. My best friend just giggled.

"Let's just go" Said Stefan as he began walking deeper into the woods.

Caroline grabbed my arm and dragged me to follow Stefan, which earned some protesting groans from me..

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So what took 'over' Hayley's body? **

**Was it just a caught in the moment thing, or did something actually happen?**

**Please review, it helps me become inspired to write!**


	8. Bad Moon Rising Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only Hayley_

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Moon Rising - Part 2<strong>

We soon arrived at the swimming hole, we had been hunting for about an hour before we had made the decision to go. Standing here, watching everyone having fun, living their lives. Made me realise how much I actually missed my old life. But it was all different now, and I had to accept that. I'm not the type of girl to dwell on the past… Not much anyway.

I sighed deeply, trying to fight off the feeling that someone was watching me. It wasn't a nice feeling nor was it comforting. I glanced over at Stefan and Caroline to see if they noticed it as well, but they were too busy in the midst of a conversation. I returned my gaze to the ground, ignoring whatever it was that was making me feel uneasy.

I heard the engine of a car approach so I lifted my head again, I instantly recognized the car and forgot about everything I was thinking about, I only focused on _him_. Mason.

He was talking to Tyler so I decided to listen in, it wasn't really anything interesting, just that Tyler had to be out of the woods before nightfall. No idea why, maybe Mason was just worried. How cute! I felt my heart flutter just looking at him, I really liked him. Not in a petty crush kind of way. Well not what I thought is a petty crush. I just needed to talk to him some more. But he kept avoiding me whenever I try to. We had not even spoken about what happened at the carnival.

I paused my thoughts as I felt Mason's gaze linger on me as he drove past, after finishing his conversation with Tyler. Oh god, it was like eye sex, he rose an eyebrow in a seductive way and winked slightly at me. I couldn't help but smile and return the wink. His face soon hardened as his eyes went from mine to Stefan's. They both glared at each other. Mason was better at glaring than Stefan.. Just saying.

Stefan's face softened after Mason disappeared. Although I was secretly begging for him to come back.

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked Stefan. I looked over at him amusingly, waiting for his answer.

"My what? My 'vampire serious look'?" He questioned, looking at me for confirmation.

"It's true. You have a vampire serious look" I said, letting out a small laugh. I didn't laugh too much though, I still had that weird feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight.

"I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your 'hey-it's-Tuesday' look" Caroline smiled, knowingly. This definitely earned a giggle from me. She held out her fist, and I fist pumped her while we both fell into a bigger fit of laughter.

"I get it, okay. You two think I'm… you two think I'm too serious. Is that it?" Stefan asked emotionless, he kept looking back and forth at us.

"I mean I was not going to say it like that but…" The blond smiled.

"Yes. You're too serious" I said bitterly. My laughter had left me ages ago, mainly because that feeling that I was in danger became stronger. Small droplets of sweat were beginning to form in my palms and I hated every second of it.

Of being scared.

It wasn't like me, sure I've been frightened before. But not the type of fear that I knew something was going to happen. It was like bells ringing in my head, telling me I should be more aware of my surroundings. It was horrible.

"Excuse me" Said Caroline politely, it had been silent for a few moments after my out bursts before she spoke. My eyes followed to where she was stamping her feet across to. I soon realised it was Matt, who was talking to some girl, I think her name was Aimee. I remember her from being in some of my classes, but she didn't really leave a lasting impression, she was nice though.

Silence…. I looked at Stefan who was looking at me.. Awkward.

We just got bumped by Caroline, she was the only reason I was here. I didn't talk to Stefan.. I basically disliked him. More silence filled us, as I could see Stefan was listening to Caroline's conversation. I didn't really bother about it, knowing Caroline was probably just telling Aimee to back off.

"Uhm.." I whispered, to myself. "I'm just going to go for a walk or something, I need to clear my head." I said to Stefan, louder than before. I didn't really lie. I did need to clear my head, get rid of the urge to run back home and hide under my covers, in fear of being in danger.. But I also didn't want to talk to Stefan. I just didn't feel comfortable with him. Not after all he had done.

He nodded and smiled lightly at me, and I took that as my cue to leave. I didn't know where I was going, it looked like my body was dragging me to the woods. Stupid idea.. I know. But I didn't know where else to go.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since I left the swimming hole, I succeeded in avoiding having to speak to Stefan, but now darkness had filled the sky, and if it wasn't for my heightened senses, everything would be just pure blackness. It was ridiculous of me to be in the forest all by myself. I kept swishing my head from side to side, making sure nobody was near me, but every time I looked to one side, it felt like they were looking at me from the other.<p>

I quickly searched my pockets, my hands trembling with every movement. I brought out my phone and unlocked it to call someone. Anyone. Just then my phone screen lit up, showing I had a text message. I have such great timing..

_It's Stefan, I got your number from Caroline. Where are you? We think Mason and his family are werewolves. Be careful_

I kept reading over his really straight forward text. It cut straight to the point, which made me worry even more that what they are saying is true. Maybe the feeling I had been getting is that a werewolf was about. I looked up at the darkness that suffocated me. I stared blankly at the full moon, according to old legends of werewolves.. They are only around on full moons, or was it at night..

I gulped.

I quickly looked back at my phone, about to call Stefan but as soon as I pressed the green button, my stupid device died. My knees were weak, I felt powerless. Of course, I could just run back to Caroline's. But I had the feeling that If I ran it would only make things worse, it would make what ever is watching me want to kill me more. It was like they took thrill out of fear. Which I had never done before, when ever I killed a human, it was because I felt that I had to. It's what I am. I didn't do it for the 'thrill'. I just felt pressured by my dark side to commit those dreadful sins.

I heard the soft movements of leaves, my head snapped around. I met a bright white light, I had to cover my eyes with my hand for a few seconds, allowing them to adjust. I slowly descended my hand, afraid to see what had become of the light. My fears were confirmed, about 20 feet away from me was a creature.

I couldn't identify what it was at first, it very closely resembled a lion, but without the heavy main surrounding its' fierce face. White fur covered its' body, no not covered, glittered. It had a sort of sparkle to it, which looked like it would only show during a full moon. My eyes widened as I finally took in it's size. It was about the size of a hummer, a size I could never compete with. I had to crane my neck backwards just to fully look at it.

I winced slightly as the creatures teeth started to poke out from under it's mouth, a hungry look also showing through its' eyes. Four-inch long razor-sharp claws scraped across the ground, making a painful screeching noise.

I didn't know what this animal was, why it was so big, so fierce. Or even why it was hunting me. But all I knew was that..

It wasn't a werewolf.

It had only really been about 30 seconds since I first laid eyes on the creature. I knew it was waiting for me to make the first move, so it could hunt me down and feel proud when it caught me. I stayed still, not giving in, trying to look strong to.. I don't know who. I just didn't want to give in so easily. I felt like I could defend myself, which we both, me and the creature, knew I couldn't.

The beast soon gave in, letting out a loud grunt before laying his paw, which was the size of my head, on the ground ready to pounce on me. As soon as I saw him begin to move towards me, I took off in the other direction, trying hard not to look back.

I had been running at vampire speed for about a minute, and I was beginning to think I was safe. Maybe the creature wasn't fast at running, maybe it was actually friendly and was just looking for a good old belly rub.

Boy was I wrong.

A blood curdling scream left my mouth as I was tackled from the side, pain shot through my arm which I could tell was badly wounded. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, knowing I had no where to go. The beast had gotten me, I was screwed.

It was silent for a few seconds, although I could still hear the heavy breathing of me and the creature colliding. I slowly opened my eyes, knowing what was above me. I tried to stay calm as I looked up and was met with it's fierce, horrid face. It's front two legs were at each side of my stomach, giving it a clear view of my face. While it's back two legs were too far for the bottom of my body to reach.

The beasts eyes glared into mine, to which I winced at. My wince soon softened when I realised that I recognized those eyes. They were so familiar to someone I knew but I didn't know who. It was not Mason, which confirmed my fears even more that this wasn't a werewolf.

The creature knew me, and it wanted me dead, for whatever reason. I glared back in my eyes, feeling a tad more confident that I recognized something about it. It seemed intimidated but still fierce as hell. I took this vulnerable moment as my chance. I lifted up my leg slowly and silently, so that my knee was close to my stomach, but not too close for the snarling object above me to notice. Once my leg was fully folded I propelled it upwards kicking the beast hard. So hard that it let out a piercing screech. It stepped back a bit to let itself to recover.

I quickly got up on my feet and began running again, making sure I was more aware of it attacking my side. I held my hand over my arm where blood was pouring out, it was too deep to heal so pain oozed from every part of my arm.

I could hear the creatures paws padding behind me, this time I knew it wouldn't attack me from the side. It would be from behind. I picked up my speed, knowing it would soon catch up.

And it did.

I cried out in serious pain as I collapsed to the ground, face first this time, pain now coming from my legs. I turned my head to see the damage of my legs but I panicked as I saw that it was still happening. I watched as the horrid animal peeled away the bottom of my jeans, also my knee high boots, by shredding them with it's razor-sharp teeth. No pain could compare to what was about to come. That's when the real impact came.

I uttered a loud, sharp, piercing cry as I felt it's teeth rip into my legs, leaving, what I knew would be, serious marks. I clawed desperately at the ground trying to drag myself up, but the creature wasn't having it, he would just gnaw more causing more screeches for help to fly through my mouth. I knew I was going to die, it was obvious. But I hadn't tried one thing.. The one thing that could save my life.

"HELP!" I screamed pathetically at the top of my voice. Which for me is loud.. When I was a kid I could get my mother to give into me at any second with the shouts of fear or anger. As soon as those words left my mouth, the creature lightened up, and it instantly reminded me of my mother, giving in to me. But I knew it wasn't her because a few seconds later the beast continued to chew at my legs, to what felt like, the bone.

I kept struggling, not wanting to be afraid. But my dead heart was even pumping hard because I now couldn't feel any pain at the bottom of my legs. I knew it wasn't as bad as something like the creature chewing them right off. But the damage was terrible enough for me to feel all numb. I was starting to let myself give in, let myself die. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

I felt my eyelashes begin to flutter before my eyes decided to close. I tried to fight the urge to keep them closed, but I reopened them again, only for them to quickly clamp together. I could tell I was beginning to arrive on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Hayley!" I heard from the distance, although due to my tired, painful body and the grunts of the hungry creature digging into me, I could hardly make out if it was even my name.

Even if it wasn't my name being called, I still tried to find the strength in myself to shout out a cry for help. I uttered a few pathetic moans, trying to find my voice. I took a deep breath.

"Help!" I shouted at a audibly tone. It didn't hurt too much to call for some assistance so I tried again. "He-" It turned into screeches of pain and fear and suddenly I felt the beasts teeth scrap across a bone. I knew that he had reached deep enough for them to come into contact, the pain was unbearable. I didn't want help anyone, I just wanted to die. I could never feel more hurt and pain than right at that moment.

"Oh my god.." I heard the utter of those 3 words, but my head remained in the same place, not able to turn it to see who was standing behind me, seeing a clear view of the creature tearing into me.

"P-please!" I begged the person who was witnessing this. They must of took it as a plead for help, but I had far gone asking for help. I wanted them to leave me to die. I suddenly felt the harsh teeth stop. I opened my eyes and raised my head to turn to look at the animal. It was looking at the witness before it quickly leapt away and into the forest, not out of fear of being killed, but more out of the fear of being discovered. I didn't know if I was glad it was gone, or if I wanted the creature to kill me, to not let me go through any more pain.

Tears started to roll down my eyes. I didn't know how they weren't already leaking out, but as soon as they started, I heard the voice of my hero again.

"Shh!" I could recognize the voice as a mans but I never really got a look as my eyes were now glued shut out of pain. "It's okay.." I heard him say as I felt him pick me up but not before I a small gasp left his mouth, he was probably looking at the damage. The man held me close to his chest in a protective way, but not loving. I let out a few whimpers as he fiddled with how my legs were placed.

I tried to open my eyes this time, to know who had saved me from my misery, even if I wanted to be left to die now. They fluttered open, my long, tick eyelashes soaked in tears. I glanced upwards to meet the eyes of Stefan.

I didn't know if I was surprised or not. There wasn't really anyone else to care enough about me to save me. I had been beginning to feel close to him, in a friendly way. And if I was going to guess who had helped me, it would be him.. Or Caroline, but she was busy with adapting to her new life.

"Stefan?" I said weakly, wanting some confirmation in case my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Yes, it's me" He knew exactly that I was suffering from confusion. "You're going to be okay."

I nodded, feeling grateful although I was also a little disappointed I wasn't dead. But I somehow knew I was safe so I let myself drift off into darkness.

* * *

><p>I didn't wake up from being unconscious until I felt myself being put on a soft surface, I kept my eyes closed for a few more seconds, just to make sure I was safe. I only heard the small shuffles of who I presumed was Stefan so I decided to open my eyes.<p>

As soon as they fluttered open, Stefan appeared by my side, with a worried look in his eyes. I tried to sit up on what I now knew was the couch, but I winced and fell back down. I looked at my surroundings and it appeared as if I was in the Salvatore Boarding House. I hadn't been here before, so it was only a guess.

"You're badly hurt.." Stefan said slowly, putting a pillow by my head. I saw him examining my legs with a frown upon his face, I didn't want to look at them, it made me depressed. "You're also not healing, maybe I should go get some blood" He made to leave but I interrupted him.

"No it's okay." I croaked softly. "I'm not really hungry." Stefan looked at me in disbelief.

"You lost a lot of blood, even chunks of your skin were taken from that _thing_" He said the word with distaste. "How can you not be hungry?" He joked lightly, I was in no mood to smile. Instead I picked up on the way he labelled what that creature was.

"Thing?" I said raising my head on the pillow to look at him, he was now seated by my stomach, on the edge of the couch. "So it wasn't a werewolf?" I knew it wasn't but I just wanted to hear it from someone else.

"No.." He looked deep in thought. "I had an encounter with a werewolf, with Caroline. And it was nothing like.. That. It was much smaller, less fierce."

I suddenly sat up not even caring about the pain that rushed from my feet to head as I done so, "Caroline? Is she okay?" I said quickly.

"Yes, she's fine. It's you that you should be worried about." He said as he lowered me back down.

We stayed quiet for a few moments as I just ran everything that happened through my head, I felt a lot stronger than before now, but my legs were still numb, I felt like I couldn't walk on them, and they still stung really badly. I just let Stefan examine them. I could hear him sigh in sadness, so I knew the results weren't good.

"Uhmm…" He said awkwardly, I peaked open my eyes, that I had closed while I was in my thoughts. "We might need to get you undressed" He said shyly, which only earned a small laugh from me.

"I don't mind being half naked in front of you Stefan," I said, not because I was confident of my body. I was no where near proud of my body, I still thought I had major flaws through my whole appearance, I just act as if I'm happy with it all. But there is many things I want to change about myself. I was only fine with being in my underwear in front of him because it was just like wearing a bikini, I didn't mind being labelled a slut, or whore. I just don't think about it too much.

"Oh okay, Well I'll go get one of my shirts anyway, I'll leave you to get changed." He said still quite shy, he then turned and walked out the room and into the hallway. As soon as he left, I felt unsafe. Like the animal would return, and continue to bite me to pieces. I ignored the feeling, but it kept creeping back up.

I sat up again, for about the 3rd time, it wasn't getting any easier. I was still feeling pain everywhere, I just wanted to know what that goddamn creature was. I left myself sitting up for a few seconds, before I tried to stand. I planted my two feet on the ground and my hands on the each side of my legs, which were still on the couch. I then pushed myself up onto the heels of my feet. So far so good..

I could handle weight on my feet, but it was my legs I was worried about. I quickly looked down at them, only half way off the couch, and I could see that my jeans were covered in blood. They used to be full length jeans, now they are only three quarter length. I shivered at the thought of that beast tearing through them.. Into my flesh. I quickly averted my gaze from my legs before I could look at the damage and pushed my self up that little bit more so I was standing up.

As soon as I had weight on my legs, I let out a piercing scream and fell to the ground. It was agony. Both legs felt like I was getting stabbed repeatedly, or even shot. It was sharp pains, that went away for only a split second, but then returned in different parts of my calf.

I lay on the ground, sobs escaping from my mouth as I tried to push myself up, but I then felt pain ripping through my back, as if I was reopening wounds that had already closed on it.

I felt hands wrap around my waist and pulled me up and back into the couch. I continued to sob, the pain slowly subsiding but still there.

"Shh it's okay." I heard Stefan say, as he sat beside me after placing the shirt down. "I was stupid to leave you, of course you can't undress yourself." He said as if he was mentally slapping himself. I just let out a small laugh but cry at the same time. He suddenly stood up and bend down in front of me. "Is it okay.. If I undress you?" He said slowly. I just nodded.

And with that, he unbuttoned my jeans, and slowly slid them off my legs, I screeched as loud as I could as I felt the material swishing past some wounds. Stefan continued to pull them off though not wanting to stop and have me rest. It was better to get it over and done with. I agreed, but it hurt like hell. He soon got them off, but it felt like I had chunks of my skin hanging off.

"Oh god.. It's even worse than I thought" I heard Stefan gasp. Yep. I definitely had chunks of skin hanging off. "Look I'm going to have to cut some skin off, It will hurt, but that's the only way the skin might heal. It's unable to because dead skin is still attached." I nodded again weakly closing my eyes as more tears fell.

I heard him run through some drawers in the table by the couch until he brought out what I presumed was scissors, and probably first aid bandages or something. I opened my eyes wanting to see what he was doing, I've never liked when doctors or dentists perform stuff on me and I can't see it. Like when the nurse tells you to look away when you are getting an injection. I can't, I feel better if I watch, so that I know they are doing it right, even if I don't know what the right way is.

Stefan didn't bother telling me to look away, probably knowing I liked to watch. He quickly moved my now discarded jeans and shoes, which I'm presuming he took off when I was unconscious and he sat right by my legs. At least I remembered to shave them.. Okay this is the wrong time for jokes.

I looked down at my legs and for the first time I got a good look at them. It was horrible. Like I presumed they were covered in deep marks, I slowly turned my left leg slightly, wincing at the pain, but it gave me a view of the back of it. A big long deep cut ran from my ankle to basically the top of my calf. It was so deep I actually think I could see my muscles and bones slightly. Any human would be dead by now if they had that kind of wound. Blood still poured from it, but only lightly, I didn't know how buckets weren't coming out of my leg. Probably because I already lost too much.

I turned my leg back around and then proceeded to look at the front of both of them. Like I had thought, there was a couple of big chunks of skin hanging off, from the wounds that were still bleeding. The clumps of skin were about the size of a bottle cap, which isn't very big. But there was about 4 of them on each leg, which caused immense pain. I knew getting all of them cut off would hurt like hell.

Stefan held the scissors tightly, clearly hesitating a bit. His hands were shaking lightly as though he didn't want to cause me any pain. But I was far from the fear of pain. I just wanted to get it over with.

I watched as he pulled the chunk of skin lightly, causing me to gasp slightly as a sharp pain shot through me. He quickly snipped it off and repeated it with all the others. It wasn't as sore as I imagined, but as I looked at my now, dead skin free wounds. They still weren't healing.

Stefan stood up and walked out the room without a word, I just sat there in silence until he came back with a cloth and bucket or what I presumed as hot water. He perched back down onto the ground and crossed his legs in front of the sofa. He gently grabbed my ankle and pulled it forward, straightening my leg. I let out a yelp to which he gave an apologetic smile. He dipped the cloth in the hot water and ran it down my leg. I hissed loudly, angry. He had put some sort of medicine in the water, like disinfectant, I don't know.. But it hurt like hell!

"Sorry.." He said softly as he continued to wipe down my legs, he was especially careful with the back of my left one, as it was very deep.

After he cleaned them he got me to lie, stomach down, on the couch so my wounded left leg was facing upwards. I kept my eyes closed this time, not wanting to look at that horrid mark again. I curled my fingers into the pillows as I felt a needle pierce through each side of the wound. It continued for a few moments until he reached the top of my leg. I looked up, a little happier with the decreased pain and saw that he had stitched it up. Even though I was grateful, I stayed silent.

Stefan soon helped me back up so I was just sitting on the couch normally. He then brought out the bandages he collected and proceeded to wrap up the wounds that buried my normal smooth skin.

"I don't know if bandaging will help as you're not healing, but we will soon see." He smiled at me. He stayed quiet for another few seconds before speaking. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" I said simply. Stefan just nodded accepting my answer, and continued bandaging me up. I couldn't help but ask. "What was it?" I knew he didn't know what it was, but I just needed to make sure.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, we will find out soon." He whispered smiling up at me. I just nodded. "Okay uh.. I need to check your back if that's okay." I once again bobbed my head up and down. I turned around on the couch so I was facing sideways and Stefan sat behind me. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and peeled it upwards, leaving me only in my underwear.

As he pulled it over my head I heard someone walk in the room.

"I don't think Elena would be happy to see what you're doing, brother" A husky voice vibrated off the walls. Stefan continued to pull the shirt over my head so I could see who it was. Damon.

"Ah. Hayley. Now I know Elena definitely won't be happy." He smirked, knowing Elena hated me. I rolled my eyes, and scowled. My expression soon left my face as I noticed Damons' eyes scanning my body. Pervert!

"Eyes.." I pointed to his eyes "Here!" I then pointed to my own. Damon rolled his eyes and pouted but I let out a sudden yelp as I suddenly noticed that Stefan was mending my back.

"What happened to you?" Damon said in a monotone voice, he finally noticed how my body was covered in marks, mainly my arms, as now my leg wounds unnoticed due to my bandages, although fresh blood stained them.

"We don't know.." Stefan replied, hard at work. I didn't think there was much marks on my back as it wasn't that sore. It was probably just a few scratches.

"You don't know? It looks pretty much like a werewolf's' work to me.." The blue eyed vampire said regarding to my body. I just watched them, swishing my head side to side as they spoke.

"It wasn't. What ever attacked her-" They are talking like I'm not even in the room, rude much! "-was much bigger than a werewolf, and a lot more dangerous"

Damon let out a long groan. "Where ever she goes, danger follows her."

"Eh excuse me.." I piped in "I'm right here guys. You could at least show some _respect_" The last word was uttered as a whisper as I saw Damon's eyes fall onto my chest, then down to my stomach, before leading to my ass. I suddenly felt very conscious of my body, and I never felt like that before. I blushed slightly at the way his hungry eyes searched my body.

"All done" Stefan said, finishing off my back. "Only a few deep scratches, nothing more" Thank god, he was taking forever. He helped me put on his shirt he collected for me and buttoned it up. I love this dude, he's so polite, not once did I see his eyes on certain parts of my body. I just felt glad I was now covered from Damon. The shirt reached my knees so it was basically a dress to me.

"Thank you." I softly whispered to Stefan, he just nodded and smiled at me,

"Damon." I heard him say after he had turned away from me. "Look after Hayley! She's staying the night.. I'm off to bed" He finished before walking out the room. Oh god no, please don't leave me. I can't even walk! Now I'm left with Damon. Shit.

"Well." Damon purred "I'm away to bed as well." Oh well, at least he wasn't going to make a move on me. Wait.. Crap, now I'm going to be alone.

"No wait!" I quickly yelped. "Can you please take me to a bed.." He looked at me weirdly cocking up one eyebrow. Oh god this is embarrassing. "I can't exactly walk…"

Damon let out a cruel laugh. "Don't be lazy. Just get up and walk to a room." He said sternly. I just sighed and nodded, not wanting to push at him. He grabbed his glass of bourbon and walked out the room.

I just wanted to sleep! And I wasn't the kind of person to fall asleep on a couch, so I gripped each side of it and pushed myself out, letting out a sharp yelp. I was secretly wishing Stefan was still awake so he would come help me, but so far no luck. I stood up fully, feeling my legs give in to the weight. Tears filled my eyes as I felt like wounds were reopening due to me standing up. I quickly stepped forward on my right foot, but it was when I stepped on my left. I screamed out in pain, the tears slithered down my face as I leaned against the wall closest to me.

I tried to stay quiet, but muffled cries kept escaping me. I felt my eyes puff up into even bigger red balls than before.

"Stupid woman. All you do is moan till you get what you want." I heard someone say, I suddenly felt myself being lifted up bridal style. I tried to look at the person, but my eyes were blurry from crying. I quickly blinked them away, whimpers coming from my mouth as the person walked up the stairs. I finally could see again and looked up, as I recognized Damon. I didn't have much time to say anything or even comprehend where he was taking me when suddenly he opened a door and set me down on a bed. Damon then went through a door.

I quickly took in my surroundings. I was in a massive room that was mainly just dark wood, I was placed upon a 4 post, also dark wood, bed with white sheets. Down beside the bed was a pile of books which looked as though they had been read a million times. The place was actually very old fashioned but pretty at the same time. I felt grateful that Damon had decided to bring me upstairs at least now I could get some sleep. I smacked my head onto the pillow and pulled the covers over my body.

My eyes kept drifting closed, I felt partly scared of going to sleep, so I tried to keep them open for a while. I was just glad to be alone to have some time by myself. Wait… Why is a half naked Damon walking out that door? Why is he walking towards the bed? Oh god.

I quickly shot up, yelping loudly at the pain in my back. "Eh what are you doing?"

"This is my room.." He said simply, rolling his eyes. I peered forward at the now open door to see that the room Damon was in was the bathroom not a hallway. Crap. I looked back at him. My eyes trailed over his body. His wet body. He must of went for a shower, his hair lay naturally across his forehead, making his blue eyes stand out due to the added darkness to his hair. I couldn't help but slightly bite my lip. I snapped myself out of my daze.

"Then why did you bring me to this room? Take me to another!" I demanded.

"No." He said, smirking. Oh god, he planned this! He wants to sleep next to me.

"Pleaseeeee!" I pouted my lip out really far.

"No"

"Pleaaaa-"

"No"

"Damn it." I huffed loudly folding my arms. Me and him both knew I couldn't move. "Well at least sleep on the ground?"

"What do you think this is 'The Proposal'?" He said now lifting up the covers and slithering under them, he peered up at me.

"Oh my god, I love that movie!"

"Of course you do.." He groaned.

"Obviously you do as well if you know what it is." I said, smirking with victory.

"I never said I didn't love it" He answered, Damn it. He's good.

"What ever, please just sleep on the ground or take me to another room." I crossed my arms over further. I saw his eyes dart to my chest, I looked down and noticed that I was pushing up my cleavage even more. I quickly took away my arms.

"Honey" He purred "If you want to sleep in another room, by all means, go" He smirked.

I sighed in annoyance and smacked my head back down onto the pillow. Now I have to sleep with the idiot! I quickly looked over at him to see him staring at me.

"What?" I spat

"I'm trying to figure you out." He said his hair all falling to one side as his head lay on the pillow. I turned my body fully round so I was facing him.

"Figure me out?" I asked.

"You're different. I would like to believe you're a vampire, but it's obvious you aren't." He looked deeply into my eyes.

"I believe I'm a vampire. So should you. There's nothing different about me. So drop it." I huffed, angry. My mood swings are going crazy today.. I turned my body round so I was facing away from him. I heard him sigh, but he stayed in the same position. I couldn't help but feel his eyes swallowing me in.

I ignored it all and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, it's my longest so far. **

**And I would also like to think that it's my best. So did you like it?**

**I wanted to ask you readers a question about **

**Hayley and Damon's relationship**

**Would you like them to become best friend's first, or just fall in love. **

**Or they could become friends with benefits?**

**Please tell me in PM or review. Thanks x**


	9. Memory Lane Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only Hayley_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Memory Lane - Part 1<span>  
><strong>

I felt like I was hit by a car. Hard.

I lay in bed, still half asleep, with my eyes closed. I was taking in all the remaining pain of my attack last night. My body did feel a lot better though, still sore. But I felt like I would be able to walk without yelping or crying at every step.

I stretched lightly and shuffled my head further into what I thought was my pillow - although it was quite hard - not wanting to have to get up any time soon. I soon realised that the hard, smooth surface beneath my hand was slowly rising up and down. I widened my hand, stretching out my fingers and ran my it up, trying to figure out what it was place upon. It felt amazing as my fingers skimmed in and out of the sculpture of a perfectly toned stomach, containing delicious abs.

I groaned loudly at the feeling, it made me crave more. I paused as I heard a groan in return. Wait.. Who was that? I peaked open an eye to see that I was moulded against a man's body. His arm was behind my back, his left hand caressing my left hip. And my head was snuggled up against his shoulder, edging onto his chest. I looked up to see who had groaned and met the eyes of Damon. His eyes were half open and he seemed to have just recognized me too.

Suddenly the events of last night played into my head, not the whole attack thing, but how I ended up sleeping in the same bed as Damon. But I don't ever remember snuggling up into him. I quickly sat up, letting his hand fall from my hip. He seemed more awake now, but that didn't stop me from pushing him away from me. I didn't notice I pushed him hard until he fell of the bed with a slam. Oops.

"Ouch." I heard Damon say sleepily, probably still registering what even happened.

I quickly moved myself so I lay horizontally on the bed, my stomach facing downwards. I peaked over the edge of the bed to see Damon laying out flat on the ground, in just his boxers. I tried to hold in a laugh as I saw his swish his head side to side, resembling a lost puppy.

"Oops, my bad" I piped in, holding my hand in the air, owning up to my actions.

He slowly got up until he was standing up straight, his dark hair laid messily on the top of his head, making him even more attractive. _Stop thinking like that Hayley. _He brought his hands up to his eyes and wiped them fiercely, trying to wake himself up.

As soon as he could see better, he looked straight at me and raised his hand pointing his index finger at me. "You bitch!" He said although there was slight humour to his words.

"Well it's your fault for letting me sleep here." I laughed.

"Are your legs any better?" He suddenly asked, it caught me a little off guard.

"Uhm, why?" I questioned sceptically.

"So that when I get even, I know your weakness." He smirked. I was just starting to think he cared!

I feigned being hurt. "Would you really use my injuries against me?" I wiped a fake tear from my eye.

"Yeah pretty much" His smirk widened as he shrugged.

"Well sadly - for you - I think they are a lot better" I said as I jumped up from the bed, planting my feet on the ground. I pulled down the edge of Stefan's shirt as I felt quite self conscious in front of Damon. I started to walk, although it did hurt a little, but not as much as last night. I could deal with the pain. I heard Damon scoff.

"I bet you just faked the pain so you could sleep with me!" He said, proudly.

"Haha.." I belted out sarcastically. "I have two reasons against that. One, You were the one who wouldn't take me to another room." He rolled his eyes, even though what I said was true! "Two, I would never want to sleep with…" I pointed my finger at him, then moved it up and down, gesturing to his whole body. "that."

"Excuse me, but 'that' is something no girl can deny." Damon said observing his own body. He's so big headed.

"I guess I'm not a girl." I smiled. Oh wait no, I didn't mean it like that. "No. Wait, That's not what I me-" Damon interrupted me.

"Oh so you're not a girl?" He walked over to his dresser. "Interesting…" He looked over to me while getting out some clothes of his. "Your body begs to differ" He gave me a once over, smirking slightly, which I involuntarily shivered at.

I suddenly heard a familiar ring tone.

"Hey.. That's my phone" I muttered. I glanced around the room confused until I found my ruined clothes from last night in a neat pile, well as neat as ripped, dirty clothes could get.

"I think Stefan brought them up, although I doubt they are very useful." Damon mentioned. Oh that's nice of Stefan.. Wait he brought them in here? Oh god he probably saw me and Damon snuggling together. So embarrassing.

I went through my clothes until I found my still ringing phone in my back jean pocket. I honestly don't know how it wasn't broken from the events of last night.

"Hello?" There was a bit of shuffling on the other side of the phone until someone started talking.

"_Hey Hayley, it's Jenna." _Honestly. How is everyone getting my number? The only person I gave it to is Caroline. She's such a big mouth.

"Oh hey Jenna" I said softly, I saw Damon from the corner of my eye, listening into the conversation. I turned around and glared at him, putting my free hand in the air and making a 'go away' motion. He just smirked and continued to collect clothes.

"_I'm having a barbeque today - Alaric's idea - and I was wondering if you wanted to come" _She asked sweetly, aw how I love this woman. I don't even think she knows me and Elena hate each other, but it's still nice.

"Alaric?" I asked. I was kind of lying due to the fact I knew who Alaric was, he was Elena's birth mother's ex husband. Or that's how Katherine explained it. I'm sure he also knew about vampires, so I didn't really have anything to hide from him.

"_Oh how silly of me! I completely forgot you haven't met him yet. I will tell you all about him…._" She paused for a moment. "_If you come?"_ I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you blackmailing me Jenna?" I joked. Personally, I didn't want to go to this barbeque, it sounds crap. And it's not really my style, but hopefully Jeremy will be there to cheer me up.

"_Of course not"_ She giggled lightly, I swear this woman is like a second mother to me, mainly because she was such good friends with my own mother. "_But please do come?"_

"Yeah, of course" I told her, but not before checking my to-do list in my head (which came up empty).

"_Thank you! I can't wait to catch up with you, bye" _I hung up and turned around putting my phone on a bedside table.

Part of me wanted to tell Jenna everything that happened last night, she was like my gossip buddy - out of school, because I have Caroline for that - we would sit and tell each other everything. But I knew deep down, I couldn't tell anyone about this stupid attack. It would be basically letting out my vampire secret.

I noticed Damon still smirking at me.

"What?" I questioned, putting a strand of hair, that had slithered it's way to my face, behind my ear.

"Jenna's barbeque?" He asked, although it wasn't phrased like a question.

"Aw, is somebody upset they never got invited?" I said with a sly smile.

"Of course I'm invited. It's just Jenna doesn't know that yet.. I'm the one who came up with the idea."

"Of course you are.." I said my smile dropping. It's the type of thing he would do. I didn't even want to ask what motive he had behind it.

Damon grabbed a towel from a shelf and made his way towards the bathroom but he suddenly stopped and looked over at me, I was now sitting on the bed.

"Are you wanting a lift there?"

"Won't Elena be mad at you?" I said avoiding the question, I smirked slightly. "Stefan too, with all the help I've received from you two…" Damon raised his eyebrows "Well, only Stefan really, but still. She'll be angry at the pair of you for even talking to me." I concluded proudly, I didn't mind talking to the both of them. I was easing up to Stefan a lot more, although I still haven't forgiven him, but if being _friendly_ with them annoys Elena, I would be happy to continue my little conversations with them.

"I don't do everything Elena tells me to, the whole good person thing isn't me." Damon scoffed, looking pissed off that I mentioned Elena. He must be trying to keep his love on the down low. But I'm good at reading people, so I knew what was going on.

"But princess Elena will get upset" I faked pouted, trying to act like the doppelganger. Damon's cruel laugh told me I was bad at acting.

"She can't except me to live up to her expectations" I had to agree with him, Elena always expects everyone to act how she wants them to, it's not a bad thing. I'm sure a lot of people are like that, probably even me.

"Ok." I said simply, agreeing to his question.

"Ok?" He looked confused, raising his eyebrow.

"I will accept your offer on getting a lift to Jenna's." I stated in a 'duh' tone. Damon just nodded before going into the bathroom and from what I could hear he was turning on the shower. Now I'm left alone.. Well great, I thought.

I remained in my position on the bed, giving quick glances at my legs. From what I could feel, I had healed a lot. It still hurt to walk of course, but like I said before. Not so much that I need to moan about it every second.

I was confident that I would feel at least 90% better by tomorrow. Which is good.

I laid back on the bed, letting a huff escape out into the air. I was still so tired, even with at least 4 hours sleep. Yes, I know I said 'even with'. I have always been able to be fully awake with little sleep. When I was like 13 I would stay up on my computer all night, and go to sleep about 3am, to wake up at 6 or 7am. Even on the weekends, since my mother used to drag me out of bed. So I evolved my life around having little sleep, it's like my body adapted to it, pretty cool. But yeah, what I was saying; I had had at least 4 hours sleep - which is about average for me - and I was still tired. I closed my eyes briefly and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>I suddenly woke up by a soft material being thrown onto my face, fuck off! I groaned and rolled over, to which my body smacked onto the ground.<p>

I heard a low chuckle and I knew exactly who it was, fuck him.

I peaked open as eye to see that the material was still draped over my head, shielding my eyes from my surroundings. I don't know how it stayed on my head when I fell. I looked closely at the fabric that was right in front of my eyes - going slightly cock eyed - and realised that it was a towel, which was damp.

Oh god.

Does that mean Damon is naked right now. Of course it does, nobody showers with their clothes on. Oh man. I stayed remained on the ground, not moving, trying to sort of the weird feeling I got.. Butterflies? No. I don't get butterflies.

But I was getting them right now.. Okay, I was excited that Damon could be merely a few metres away, all wet and naked. I wanted to squeal, but I also felt nervous. Wait why was I feeling like this? I don't like him, maybe I like him as a friend now, he seems okay. But in no way do I like him like that. Am I saying 'like' too much? Yeah like, I'm so not nervous.

This was just me being attracted to a handsome guy. It's normal. No not handsome.. Fucking gorgeous.

Okay I should stop.

He's probably thinking how much of a freak I am for staying on the ground with a towel on my head. But he just makes me so damn nervous, I haven't felt like this since me and Tyler started going out about a year ago, I just feel so vulnerable, I hate it but love it at the same time.

I decided to face my.. Fantasy? Well I wouldn't call it a fear. I slid the towel away from my face and sat up. I quickly examined the room not sure if Damon was even here anymore. But he was, he was spraying some cologne of his on his chest… fully dressed. Damn it. I was too busy thinking about my god damn nerves to actually sneak a look.

He looked over at me suddenly, raising an eyebrow. I quickly averted my gaze, making sure he couldn't see my cheeks turn a crimson red. I really hate what he does to me.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" He suddenly asked me.

"Oh yeah sure." I said getting up and walking towards my clothes… that I had forgot were completely wrecked. "Never mind" I huffed. "I forgot they are completely ruined."

I looked over at Damon with pleading eyes.

"Can you please…" I paused for a moment. "Pretty please." I added for effect. "Take me to Caroline's to get a shower and new clothes before we go to Jenna's."

"Ok." Damon replied simply.

"Ok?"

"I will take you to Caroline's to get ready before Jenna's" He said in a 'duh', clearly mocking me from earlier. I just didn't expect him to agree so easily. I had a line of ways to make him agree: Beg, give him a human to feed on and.. Flash my boobs.

Just kidding.

I'm not _that _slutty.

He made his way to exit the room, but not before picking up my ruined clothes and shoes. I grabbed my phone and followed. I guessed he was taking me now, and we were probably taking his car so I would be fine in just Stefan's shirt.

We made our way to the kitchen before Damon suddenly stopped and opened the bin located at the end of the row of counters. I winced as he put my favourite clothes in the trash. He then picked up the shoes. Oh god no.

I quickly snatched them off him.

"Not my babies!" I cried pathetically. Damon looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "They cost loads.. They are also my favourite shoes in the whole world!" It was completely true! They were gorgeous brown boots which made its way up to your knee when worn. And the heels were about 4 inches, which I love! I'm not a big fan of flats.

"Hayley.. They are basically ripped to shreds."

"I don't care! I'll make do with them." I concluded proudly, straight after Damon grabbed my boots and reopened the bin, shoving them in. I let out a pathetic, dramatic wail, which was probably something you would see on a comedy show which well.. Isn't funny.

I wanted to reach back in there and grab them but before I even had the chance Damon was dragging me out the door. God sake man, I don't even have shoes! I winced as my foot would step on the occasional stone.

We got into the car and we remained silent as he drove to Caroline's. I was in no mood to talk to him, even after being nice enough to give me a lift. He threw my shoes in the trash! And he knew the kind of effect on me the whole time because he was smirking during the journey. Asshole.

"It's not funny you know." I spat, shooting him one of my legendary scary glares. He just chuckled even louder. Hate him.

"They are just shoes." He said simply.

"Just shoes? They were my favourite." I cried. "It's like you losing your…" I tried to think of something he treasured, apart from Elena. I knew if I mentioned her we would just get in a big mess. Suddenly I remembered how he always drinks that disgusting smelling whiskey. You could basically smell it off of him. "losing your bourbon.. Heartbreaking right?"

"No. I would just buy more." He laughed. Oh god, he's making it harder for me.

"No. Okay, Uhm.. What if bourbon become extinct? Or someone threw away all the bourbon in the world. How would you feel?"

"Who in their right mind throw it away though?" Damon said, looking at me, giving me a challenging look.

"Well just think about if someone did! You would be experience the pain I'm going through right now!"

"But that wouldn't happen."

I tried to think of a comeback, one that would knock him off his feet and be amazed, shocked that he doesn't have an answer, but nothing came to mind.

"I hate you." I muttered in defeat before turning forward in my seat letting out a big huff. I saw his sly smile get wider as I finished my words, he was about to reply but I noticed we were outside Caroline's and he was coming to a stop.

As soon as the car stopped I quickly got out and told Damon to wait on me for half an hour. I know, half an hour is a long time but I needed to get these bandages off.

"Do you need help? You know getting them off?" Damon said wiggling his eyebrows. I let out a scoff.

"That's just your excuse to check out my body." I stated, he shrugged, not denying it, to which I took as my que to leave. I quickly got into Caroline's house - they leave a spare key under the doormat - and discarded the shirt I was wearing, leaving it in the wash basket. I peeled off the bandages, wincing slightly at the slight pain it caused, it took about 10 minutes to get them all of and I put them in the bin located in Caroline's room. I decided to not put new ones on, so that the air could get to them. Even though I knew I was probably wearing skinny jeans, but oh well.

I quickly got into the shower, after taking off my underwear, and took about 10 minutes, making sure to get all the blood and dirt off me. Yes I had had it all on me last night and this morning. Stefan had got rid of most of it all, but I still had the odd shimmer of brown and droplets of red on my body. Having scrubbed it all off and washed my face and hair I got out, wrapping a towel around me.

I quickly went through my suitcase, that I still hadn't unpacked.. I'm lazy, and picked out a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and a black jacket that was mid length, so it only got past my bust and down to my belly button. It was meant to be like that of course. I also picked out beige uggs, I normally go for heels, but I wanted my recovery to go smoothly, so I didn't want to trip on my heel and smack onto the ground, risking reopening wounds.

I quickly got changed into matching red lace bra and panties before changing into the clothes. After changing I brushed in the parting of my hair, letting it dry natural since I wasn't really that fussed about looking really nice today. It was just some lame barbeque. I added a light foundation followed by eyeliner and mascara.

And done.

After putting on my uggs and locking Caroline's house door I made my way back to Damon's car, which I was quite surprised was still there, I thought he would of got tired of waiting and left. I was still limping slightly, but it wasn't that noticeable. I got into the car and breathed a sigh of exhaustion. I don't know why I was so tired, specially after taking a shower to brighten me up.

"You were only 23 minutes." Damon chirped, checking his watch. Oh god.

"You actually timed me?" I asked in disbelief.

"We wouldn't want to be late for me picking up my pie now would we" He smiled. What? Pie. Is that some saying..

Turns out it's not a saying. Damon actually needed to pick up some pie, he ordered it as the Mystic Grill, as a… Gift for Jenna? It was more a way to buy himself into her good books. Maybe that was what this whole barbeque was about.

* * *

><p>We entered the grill after about 5 minutes of driving. I followed Damon not really wanting to stay in the car, it's boring!<p>

I took a moment to just look around it, I missed this place! All those times I would flutter my eyelashes for a alcoholic drink (Which would work most times). It felt good that I had part of my life back. Plus now I can have more drinks, and if the flirting doesn't work, I can compell. Bonus!

"What do you want?" I heard someone say in slight anger. Oh dear god, please don't let it be that stupid brunette. Please no! I looked up - god no - to see it was who I had expected. Elena.

I really couldn't be assed with her.

She looked away from Damon and to me. "Why are you with her?" She asked addressing Damon.

"Nice to know you're happy I'm back!" I chirped in before he could answer.

"So is this where you spend your time when not stabbing people in the back?" Damon questioned Elena. Oh, this is good. Elena actually back stabbed someone without hiding it. This is a dream come true.

Where's my popcorn?

"I tricked you into telling me the truth" The doppelganger began to plead her case. "That's not backstabbing you."

"Kind of is…" I added in, receiving a glare from the brunette. Her eyes burned into mine, clear hate showing from the both of us. She then turned her eyes to Damon.

"It is using your own tactics against you." She concluded before rising from the seat.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked putting a hand in front of her to stop her from walking. I remained quiet and just listened for the time-being.

"I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you!" She spat, I was expecting Damon to deflate and go cry in a corner of sadness but he was looking as happy as ever.

"Okay. See you at Jenna's barbeque!" He said with a wink. Oh.. That's why he's all chirpy.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?" Elena asked looking a tad shocked, she looked at me accusingly.

"Hey! Turn those eyes away from me!" I defended "Like I would tell him anything. It was all Alaric." I didn't even know this Alaric guy personally, so I might as well blame him. "Stupid bitch" I said, meaning Elena. Her eyes widened to which I smirked at. I quickly turned on my feet and walked out the Mystic Grill, waiting for Damon outside. I had enough of her.

I stood there waiting for a Damon, tapping my foot in the rhythmic pattern of a song I knew. Suddenly a burning shot through my chest, piercing what felt like my heart. I slapped my hand to my chest gripping my fingers onto where my heart was placed. I groaned in agony, it felt like heart burn but magnified. After about 30 seconds of dreadful pain it stopped. I kept my hand there feeling the aftermath of the internal wound.

"Come on Freckles" I heard Damon say exiting the grill with a box in his hand. I guessed it was the pie. I quickly descended my hand, not wanting to draw any attention and followed Damon.

"Freckles?" I questioned as we made our way to his car.

"It's my nickname for you. It's my speciality coming up with them." Damon whispered, as if it was a secret.

"Speciality?"

"Yep. All my nicknames are the best. Barbie for Caroline, Witchie for Bonnie and Freckles for you!" He concluded proudly smirking at me.

"Why Freckles though?" I asked, actually not knowing.

"Because today I just noticed you have freckles on your nose" He reached up his left arm - the one not carrying the pie - and tapped my nose as we kept walking. A small blush crept up onto my face. "I didn't notice them the first few times I met you."

"Oh that's because I hadn't been in the sun for ages. I was stu-" I cut myself off, not really wanting to talk about it. The sun always brought of my freckles, and being stripped from it for a couple of months kind of made them disappear. I guess when I was out teaching Caroline to hunt with Stefan that I had real contact with the sun for more than 2 hours. It must of brought of my freckles. I started to walk faster so I was ahead of Damon.

"What?" Damon urged me to go on, since I cut myself off.

"Dickhead!" I suddenly stopped walking, jumped round - wincing as I hurt my leg a bit - and pointed my finger at Damon. He raised his eyebrows. "My nickname for you is Dickhead." I smiled. He just rolled his eyes and kept on walking, dropping the previous subject. Thank god.

We reached his car and I went to open the door but Damon slammed it shut before I could get into the front seat. He wagged his finger with his free hand. I was starting to think he was going to ask me some more questions, but he didn't.

"You sit in the back, the pie gets front seat." Damon declared, being deadly serious.

"What? You have to be kidding me." I flopped my hands in the air, expressing my disbelief.

"Nope, I need it in top condition so I can get into Jenna's good books." He said re-opening the door and pushing me out the way to lay down the pie.

"You can't get into anyone's books." I muttered in distaste opening the door to the backseat and sliding in.

"What?" Damon asked who was now getting into the drivers seat, he knew exactly what I said but was daring me to say it again.

"Oh nothing _dickhead_" I said, using his nickname with a smile on my face. "Let's just get to Jenna's shall we?" He turned back around and started the engine. I stuck my tongue out at him quickly.

"Sure thing freckles." He agreed also using my new nickname. I frowned in disgust. Somehow, even though I could only see the back of his head, I knew he was smirking!

* * *

><p>We sat in silence for about another 5 minutes while he drove to Jenna's. As soon as we got there I hopped out the car wanting to get this over and done with. I hated reunions but I have missed Jenna so I was kind of excited, I was still dreading it though. I walked in the door with Damon following me. I collided with Jeremy. A big 'Oof' escaped my mouth as we smacked heads.<p>

"Ouch!" I heard him say. Oops.

"Jeremy!" I said in a pleading voice. "Please tell me you aren't going out." He looked at me weirdly. I really hoped he wasn't, I needed one of my best friends with me!

"I'm going out..." Damn it. He made his way to the door which Damon was just now entering. I quickly grabbed Jeremy's hand, receiving a weird look from the both of them.

"Please. I beg you. To stay with me! I don't want to be in there with everyone." It was true, I hated meeting new people - like Alaric - and I hated seeing people I hated even more also known as Elena.

"Mason will be there" Jeremy said simply. I quickly let go of his hand and smiled.

"Why didn't you say so" I smiled cheerily. I then started to push him out the door. "Now go on, I have me some flirting to do" I closed the door behind the objecting Jeremy and slapped my hands together as if saying 'Job done'.

"Are you still obsessing over Mason?" Damon asked me raising his eyebrows.

I scoffed. "No…" I awkwardly laughed, his eyebrows rose even more. "Okay yes. Sue me." I pushed my way past a slightly sniggering Damon (hate him) and made my way past Elena and some blonde, I didn't get a really good look of who the blonde was.

I walked into the kitchen looking for Damon but met eyes with Jenna. I felt Damon's presence behind me and hesitated a bit on what I was about to do, but let the feeling drop as I ran - with a limp - towards Jenna with my arms wide open.

"Jennaaaaaaaaa!" I chirped happily pulling out the last letter for like 4 seconds. I slammed into her hug and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I felt both Mason and Damons eyes on me but I didn't care how stupid I looked, I loved this woman to pieces! All my thoughts of wanting to flirt with Mason were momentarily dropped just for this girl!

"Hayley! Finally a hug. Last time you rejected it at the hospital" Jenna accused me, with slight sadness to her voice.

"Sorry I was in a bad mood" I laughed snuggling my head further into her chest. When ever this woman visited Elena I would run over to her house just to get a hug from her, they were always so comforting.

Jenna suddenly slipped out my hug and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Time of the month?" She suddenly blurted out.

Oh god. I tried to stop my cheeks from going a bright red but it didn't work, I looked over to Damon and Mason slightly to see them both sniggering. Oh crap.

"N-no!" I muttered, smiling awkwardly with embarrassment. I wasn't on my time of the month! I was actually pissed off at someone but she didn't know. Oh god, she was embarrassing me so much.

"I have pills for the pain, it's okay!" She said pulling me back into the hug. Why did I like her again? I buried my heard into her embrace waiting for my red face to calm down before I exited. I stepped out of her hug to see Damon still smirking although Mason remained expressionless now. I huffed in annoyance, never have I been so embarrassed.

Suddenly a man around his mid 30's came into my line of vision. Longish sandy blonde hair slightly covered his oval-shaped brown eyes and he had a boyish smile also from what I could see as an athletic body. He was good looking, but not exactly my type.

"Hello, I'm Alaric, the history teacher" He said politely. Ahh, so this was Alaric. I looked at Jenna and nodded, as if approving her choice in men. She blushed slightly.

"You're also with Jenna." I smirked, noticing he left out that detail. He just smirked back, although it wasn't a cheeky one, it was more of a smile.

"Correct." He confirmed.

"Well, I'm Hayley" I reached out my right hand from him to shake, which he did. "Just so you know, I suck at history."

"Suck? Or do you just not try at all?" Alaric asked amused.

"Kind of both." I shrugged, he started to laugh to which I joined in with.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the room.

"Hey Jenna" Damon said with a wide smirk on his face. I looked at Jenna to see her rolling her eyes.

"Damon." She spat.

"Well" Alaric started, addressing to Damon "We were just doing shots. Let me get you a glass buddy." Woo, alcohol!

"Here use mine!" Jenna spoke, I opened up my hand, thinking she was giving it to me but she didn't. She gave it to Damon. Damn it.

"Ok, where's mine?" I asked cheerily. This stopped Jenna from walking out the kitchen, she turned around. Crap. I forgot she doesn't let me drink. I should of waited till she left the room.

"Haha" Jenna said sarcastically. "You're having no alcohol, last time you were drunk you phoned me to come pick you up. You were dancing in your underwear with about 4 guys surrounding you, each one of them groping different parts of your body" I shivered at the thought. I always phoned Jenna to pick me up when I had been drinking, I could always trust her not to tell my mother. Plus she was pretty chill about it all.

"Wait.. Where was this?" I asked completely confused, I'm such a light weight and it's really hard for me to remember things when I've been drunk.

"See you don't even remember where it was.. That's how wasted you were" She accused. Which was totally true, although I knew when it was.. Kind of. Because of the whole hang over the next morning. But I don't even remember where I was, but I wasn't letting Jenna win.

"Yes I do. I'm just making sure… You.. Remember?" I hesitated before finishing earning sniggers from all the guys, I shot them death glares.

Jenna huffed but laughed a little. "You were just at some high school house party. It was driving home that was the worst."

I groaned loudly smacking my elbows onto the kitchen counter in front of me, I put my hands into my head. Oh dear god. I was dreading what story she was going to tell us all.

"Do go on!" I heard Damon say, clearly amused by everything said so far.

"Well.." Jenna began giggling slightly at what ever I had done. "First of all it took me about 10 minutes to get her back into her dress, I had to dress her in front of everyone at the party, mainly because she thought I was going to sexually assault her in a bedroom." Everyone laughed lightly to which I groaned even louder than previously. "Then she tried to get into the car without opening the door…"

I could tell this was going to be a long story.

"After finally showing her how to get into the car. I drove to a 24 hour store. I told her to stay _exactly_ where she was. But did she?" Jenna then started laughing which resembled Santa Claus. "No. I came back with aspirin and a bottle of water, to sober her up before taking her home, to find that the car wasn't in front of the store."

"Oh dear god" I said quietly, everyone's heads turned to me. "I think I remember this."

"No, no let me tell the story!" Jenna shouted jumping up and down with excitement.

"Jennaaa" I whined "It's not even that funny it's just embarrassing."

"No go on!" Mason urged her, I gave him a dirty look to which he winked at. Swoon. My 'dirty look' turned into a flirty one.

"I looked all around the streets for the car, clearly panicking because she was so drunk." Jenna sighed with a worried expression on her face. Seriously she's like in story mode! "I found her about 3 streets away, she had obviously climbed into the drivers seat for what ever reason and started driving. That's not the funny bit. One of the funny bits was that she was pulled over by the police. Talk about bad luck."

Everyone started laughing, but I knew this wasn't even the 'funniest' bit of the story.

Jenna continued "I ran up to them, to see Hayley out of the car begging for forgiveness off of the policeman. He said no, obviously. To which she batted her beautiful eyelashes and put on her fantastic flirting skills."

I started laughing "Flashing my boobs is not flirting.." Earlier I was saying how I'm not slutty enough to flash my boobs to get what I want, but now I was remembering doing that exact thing just a couple of months ago..

How ironic and hypocritical.

"Woah, you flashed your boobs?" Alaric asked, cracking up in laughter.

"Hayley!" Jenna yelled out raged. "I was supposed to be telling the story."

"Right sorry."

"So yeah" She continued, making me cringe even more. "The police man, being a typical man. Gave Hayley his number and let her off. It was hilarious!"

"It was not! You just stood out of sight of us and watched me become a total slut!" I accused her.

"I'm sorry" She laughed loudly, to which all the guys joined in, they were ganging up on me. "It was just so hilarious. I would never let Elena do something like that. But you, you are just amazing when it comes to getting out of sticky situations. You even tried to phone him as soon as we got in. I needed to take the number off of you."

Everyone was in stitches for about 2 minutes before they died down. I just stood there scowling at them all. Until an idea came into my head.

"So.. Since I'm such a _laugh_ when drunk…" I held out my slightly tanned hand, palm facing upwards "Shot glass please" I said batting my eyelids.

"Not unless you flash!" Damon said, completely taking the piss out of me. I looked at him in utter disbelief - he was laughing his head off - then I tore my eyes from him to Mason, who was just looking at me, smiling. He then winked and his gaze fell to my chest. It didn't give me the same excited, nervous feeling Damon gave me when he checked me out. But I enjoyed Mason's stare. It made me feel wanted.

"Uhm no!" Jenna uttered grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Nice to meet you Hayley!" Alaric shouted over his tittering. He seemed nice, and chill compared to other teachers. I could tell he will be my favourite teacher ever, Jenna had good taste.

I waved at Alaric, scowled at Damon and winked at Mason as I left the room… I hope they didn't receive the wrong ones. Winking.. At.. Alaric.. I shivered.

Jenna continued to drag me into the living room (at least Elena wasn't here any more). I hated it when Jenna treated me like a kid, I also loved it aswell. But.. Right now I loathed it. Why can't I be of an legal age to drink?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**No action really in this chapter. **

**And no where to really fit in Hayley's storyline.**

**So the next few chapters will get better as we get to more action.**

**Do you like Damon and Hayley so far? I tried to give them some more interaction.**

**Mainly so that they would get closer quicker.**

**What did you like or dislike about this chapter?**

**What do you think would be better if changed? Please review.**


	10. WHAT THE FCK

I'll keep this short and simple.

I'm soo sorry for the fans (if there is any left) who are disappointed with me NEVER updating. I had a lot of my exams before summer and I did write like the next 3 chapters of Unwanted Love. But I didn't have the confidence to upload them.

And now I have found out that Phoebe Tonkin (the girl who portrays Hayley in my fanfic) will now appear the Season 4...

AND. Guess what her character's name is... Hayley! (spelt Haley by the articles). I'm still in shock by it, and even more. The Hayley in the TV series will have a past with Tyler. Like Hayley in my fanfiction. I just feel like these coincidences are too much, and that if I was to continue this story I would need to change the plot and name of the character, and it just wouldn't feel the same to me.

I actually feel disappointed that Phoebe Tonkin was casted in TVD. Which I thought I would never feel since she is one of my favourite actresses and I ADORE her. But seriously... Same actress, same character name, same 'ex' (maybe) boyfriend. I just really hope she doesn't end up being the same supernatural being I was planning Hayley on being. Well... saying that I would be so happy and jump off my seat. It would be like my own story coming to life! (fingers crossed Hayley ends up with Damon :D)

Anyway, I probably will still write about Unwanted Love, since I love doing it in my spare time, but I won't ever post it, since it is basically a copy of what the Hayley character will be, and when that does air. People will get super confused over the two.

ANYWAY I wanted to thank everyone who ever read and/or reviewed my fanfiction. It means so much and I'm SOOOO sorry about how unloyal I am. But I feel like this news about Phoebe joining TVD is the last sign that I should really just drop this fanfiction.

Maybe if I have the time I can spend a weekend changing the name and plot slightly, and then maybe also the character appearance :)? Highly doubtful but a possible.

Article:

uk. eonline .com news/336011/vampire-diaries-scoop-the-secret-circle-s-phoebe-tonkin-joins-the-show

(remove spaces)


End file.
